


ERROR

by Chileangirl



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Out!!!, M/M, Oblivious Mark, Suffering Jackson, bestfriends, bully JaeBum, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Inspiration comes from the song "Error" by Vixx.Jackson as a child fell in love and so did Mark... Not all love stories have a happy ending





	1. (Un) Happy Ending

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Jackson is 10 and Mark is 11...

 **Dad do we really need to leave China?** \- asked a very small Jackson

 **Yes JiaJia, we have talked about this already, you may not understand but daddy and mummy have to move to Korea. I’m sure you will understand. I’m sure you’ll make new friends there. It’s going to be great-** said Ricky Wang trying to convince his son. There wasn’t much to do actually; Jackson knew he couldn’t stop his parents since they were always moving from place to place. But this time was different: they were not just moving inside China, they were leaving for Korea. With a sigh Jackson agreed with his father and went to pick his luggage. They were going to start a new life in Korea.

During his first day at school Jackson met Mark, he was his hyung but nonetheless they shared the same classes, Jackson was clever enough to skip a year. Mark helped Jackson to adapt because he knew the struggle of learning Korean, Mark was also Chinese, the difference is that he had moved 2 years earlier than Jackson. From seat mates to friends, and to best friends it took them no time. Mark always helped Jackson learning knew words, Mark always knew what Jackson wanted to say, it was like he could read Jackson’s mind.

Jackson loved star gazing, that was the reason to join the Astronomy club at school. He loved the field trips and as his best friend Mark accompanied Jackson to the farm where they camped with the rest of the students.Jackson was looking at the night sky in amazement, he loved the peacefulness and the beauty of the universe.

Mark sat down next to him and started to look up to the sky, he was also admiring the beautiful sight.

 **Wow!! It’s amazing!! So beautiful** \- Mark said.

 **I know hyung** , said Jackson while averting his eyes from the sky. In that very same moment Jackson saw Mark under the pale moon light and he looked ethereal, even more beautiful than the stars Jackson loved so much **. Yes hyung, really beautiful** \- said Jackson but this time he wasn’t talking about the sky.

 **One day Jackson I’m gonna find the brightest of all stars and I’m gonna make that star mine, what about you?** \- Asked Mark.

 **I think I have already found mine-** said Jackson, he knew Mark eyes shone brighter than all the stars of the universe. Mark always knew how to bright Jackson’s day with just a gentle gaze.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Mark is 16 and Jackson is 15

 **Why hyung? I don’t understand? Why did she have to say I was gay? I just couldn’t accept her love confession, that doesn’t mean she had to spread the rumor around school, now everybody will hate me-** said a crying Jackson.

 **I don’t know why she did that, I’m sorry Jackson I wish I could help you. I’m sure though that nobody will discriminate you, just because a crazy bitch spreads a rumor about you, people won’t ever hate you. You’re a bright, positive, funny person Jackson and people love you the way you are. Even if you are indeed gay that doesn’t change the awesomeness you have. You’re perfect-** said Mark while hugging Jackson.

Mark’s thoughtful words and careful actions always had a calming effect in Jackson. In that very same moment Jackson knew he was gay, he knew he had fallen in love with Mark but there was nothing he could do about it.

 **Thank you hyung, as long as you’re next to me I wouldn’t ask for anything else. Promise me you’ll always be next to me-** said Jackson.

 **I promise, I’ll always be right next to you-** said Mark.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Mark is 17, Jackson is 16 years old.

**_When I arrived at home I just went straight to my bedroom for I knew mum was still working and dad was in a business trip in China. I wanted to cry my heart out, I saw it coming but I didn’t think it would hurt this much. Mark, my hyung and best friend invited Jinyoung to the prom, not only that but he also confessed his undying love to him. I was fool enough to believe he could return my feelings, I guess I was wrong._ **

**_There’s only one option to me: be brave and let him go, I will still smile when I see him and I still want to hang out with him. I have to even help him to choose a nice tuxedo for the party. That’s my mission: help him I was and I am his best friend. Even though my heart aches every time I see Mark hyung and Jinyoung kissing, holding hands and smiling I want to see him happy-_** Jackson reasoned.Jackson did everything to be the best friend Mark needed: he went to Mark’s basketball games, they studied together for the exams, he cheered him up when Mark was feeling blue. He even took the same extra-curricular activities as Mark. But since the transfer student, Jinyoung, appeared Mark started to distance himself from Jackson.

 ** _Mark you forgot your promise, you said you’d be next to me-_** Jackson thought while crying and hugging his pillow.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

The day of the prom

Standing in front of the school’s doors Jackson was waiting for Mark to arrive. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie, he wasn’t trying hard to look handsome, he just wanted to see if Mark would notice him. He knew Mark had his eyes only directed to Jinyoung, tough he still had hope, he was invited by his noona Young Ji, who was happily talking to some of her classmates.

Mark arrived; Jackson’s eyes couldn’t believe how handsome his hyung was. Mark was wearing a white tuxedo, white shirt and a light golden tie, his Hair was nicely styled and he was showing his forehead, Mark looked like and angel. Jackson was mesmerized while looking at his friend, his eyes dropped when he saw that Jinyoung was holding Mark’s hand, he was wearing a matching tuxedo, Jinyoung looked like a runaway model.

When Mark spotted his best friend he led Jinyoung towards Jackson.

 **Hey Jackson, I’ glad you came, Hi Young-Ji you look beautiful tonight-** said Mark while greeting them.

 **Hi hyung and Jingyoung you two look stunning-** said Jackson trying to show a compose image.

 **Thanks a lot, but you too look great, and noona you’re the best-** said Jinyoung while greeting Jackson and Young-Ji.

Jinyoung always knew what to say, and how to say it. Maybe that was the reason why Mark had chosen him and not Jackson, or at least that was what Jackson thought.

It was their prom and Jackson didn’t have the change to hold Mark’s hand, he couldn’t dance with his hyung, he couldn’t confess his feelings. What was worst was seeing how happy Mark was with Jinyoung, Jackson was dying. His friend Young-Ji tapped his shoulder and gently spoke to him:

**What are you going to do now Jackson? Mark is oblivious to your feelings but I am not. You’re clearly suffering and I have no idea what to do to help you.**

**Noona, there’s nothing to do; I can’t force Mark hyung to love me the way I love him. Not all love stories have a happy ending, so I guess mine wasn’t supposed to have one.**

**But you’re the most selfless person I know, you’re so great Jackson I wish I could see you happy-** said Young-Ji.

 **I won’t be happy if Mark isn’t next to me and I can’t be happy standing next to him. This is a dead end situation noona-** said Jackson

 **What about confessing? Why don’t you tell Mark about your feelings?** \- suggested Young-Ji.

 **Useless noona, that would be useless, can’t you see him? Look he’s the happiest when I’m not around so my confession will break my heart because I know he will reject me-** said Jackson while looking Mark and Jinyoung dancing in the ocean of people.

 **Well, time heals all wounds Jackson, maybe if after you start a life in college you can make more friends, and who knows? Maybe you can meet someone there** \- reasoned Young-Ji

**Yes noona, I hope for the best. College life could help me, I’ll give my best.**

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Mark is 20 and Jackson is 19, they both entered the same university but different courses, they share one apartment, while Jackson is in charge of the cooking Mark is in charge of the order. They live happily as best friends they hardly argue and they still complement each other; they hang out, watch movies, sometimes they even cuddle in the sofa, they make their homework, they take care of each other when one of them is sick…but Markjin is still an item.

 **Hyung why are you so excited today?** \- asked Jackson after seeing Mark changing clothes for the hundredth time.

 **Because today is a special day Jackson-** answered Mark

 **Why do you mean by special? It’s not your birthday or Jinyoung’s birthday, it isn’t even your anniversary-** said Jackson.

 **Today is gonna be the D-day for me Jackson, look-** said Mark while holding a blue box in his hands **\- I’m gonna ask Jinyoung to marry me, even though we can’t legally do it here in Korea I want to propose him. I can’t wait to meet him; we’re having a romantic dinner today.**

Jackson’s world crashed, Mark his beloved hyung was getting married. Jackson couldn’t believe his eyes: in Mark’s hands there was a shining silver ring. It was real. It was so fucking real, he was gonna lose Mark forever. Words were stuck in his throat, **_what to do?_** He sensed something was going on in Mark’s brain since he was very secretive the last days but Jackson couldn’t take all the new information he could only say:

**Oh, wow!! Hyung that’s just wow!!-**

**Yeap I know and I want you to be my best man, will you?** \- said Mark.

There was not a piece of Jackson's heart to be broken, since his heart had already burst. Jackson was devastated because even after years he just couldn’t get over Mark. This was the end. Jackson knew only distance would help him, he made his mind right there and then:

 **Of course hyung, I’d love to be your best man. But what about you guys? Are you going to live together? -** asked Jackson.

 **Jackson, I’m just going to propose silly, we won’t get married until we finish college. I’m planning in inviting Jinyoung to live with me, is that alright with you Jackson? -** asked Mark.

 **~~No!! It isn’t right, I hate you as much as I hate him-~~ ** Jackson’s head was screaming out loud. However Jackson’s answered was: **it’s ok hyung. This apartment is as yours as it is mine. I just have to get used to Jinyoung living here I guess. Congratulations hyung!-**

 **Thanks Jackson, you’re the best friend I could ever have asked for-** said an excited Mark while leaving the apartment.

 **Forever friendzoned-** Jackson said to himself. **I can’t deal with this anymore, I’m leaving Korea. I’ll transfer to another university. I guess this is my only way: out of sight out of mind. I’m sorry hyung I can’t be with you after your most important day.**

**Mark: you’re the one who always knew what I was thinking about… You were always the one who could make me smile; you were always the one who knew how to comfort me. Mark you were always the warm hug I needed after a rough day… Mark you were always the brightest star to me. Mark you were always on my mind. I love you Mark. You were always my happiness but I was never yours. I’m truly sorry for loving you…**

**With that unsaid confession Jackson made his mind, he was leaving Mark behind with the person Mark loved the most, Jinyoung.**

Because not all love stories have a happy ending, and this, the story of Jackson’s love was one of those.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


	2. Hong Kong Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes to Hong Kong and meets a very different Jackson

"Saying that I’ll forget you  
Is all a lie that remains in me  
Your face spreads throughout my heart again  
It hurts even more than before" (Error's lyrics)

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

It was five years since Mark proposed and 4 since he got married with Jinyoung. 4 years without any news from Jackson. His married life was close to perfection: after finishing his job as an architect Mark would go back home and find his dinner ready, Jinyoung would always be waitinh him since he was a freelance music composer and had his studio near their house.

They would watch a movie, cuddle together in the couch but Mark would always have a strange feeling, like a missing piece in a puzzle…

Mark and Jinyoung would always go to restaurants and watch plays, they'd walk hand in hand in the park but still inside Mark’s head he knew he was missing something…

Whenever Mark fell sick Jinyoung would make sure to take care of him until he felt fine, but still Mark wanted more, there was something really missing in his picture of a perfect life…

On the other hand, Jackson’s life was different: the once shining and caring young had turned into a heartless man. **_I left my heart back in Korea-_** Jackson would always say. He had become one of the most successful business man: he had created his own enterprise Wang Entertainment. He had an eagle eye to scout singers, dancers, composers, actors, etc. He was known for his hard work and strong determination; whatever Jackson wanted he had it, he couldn’t care less about the means, the target was always the most important. He had just few friends, he didn’t want to risk himself and have a broken heart so he had no best friend at all. Mark really left an impact on him, the person he used to be had a weak heart, and the current Jackson had no heart at all.

Four years ago he set himself free, he asked his university for an interexchange and he was granted it. He moved to Hong Kong and finished college. He started his own business and he never contacted Mark again, no phone call, no messages, no mails, zero communication. It broke him but that was his only solution: avoid Mark and Jinyoung like the plague.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

** Mark? What would you do if we never see each other again? - ** asked Jackson while taking a piece of pizza. 

** What? Jackson what are you saying? You’re my best friend; we are going to grow old together- ** said Mark while grabbing his pizza. They were alone at their apartment watching a movie.

** I dunno, I might not be always around you hyung. Besides you have Jinyoung now, so I was just wondering if you would miss me. **

** You’re talking nonsense Jackson. Anyways I don’t think I can part ways with you, you’re very sticky and even if I have Jinyoung I know you’d always be around pestering me so I won’t miss you ** \- said Mark. Jackson didn’t questions any further, deep inside he wanted to listen to Mark saying that he’d miss him, but he was not lucky.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Mark woke up from his dream, he was a crying mess. Mark was sleeping in his suite in a hotel in China. He had traveled the day before to close a contract with a famous company. He was dreaming about Jackson, it was so vivid, he could still sense the warmth emanating from Jackson’s body who was next to him in the couch watching a movie and eating pizza.

**_ If I’d known you would walk out of my life the next day… I’d have told you: Yes!!! I’ll miss you like crazy Jackson-  _ ** Mark thought, it was too late though. Mark tried to go back to sleep, but he just couldn’t images of his precious moments with Jackson were floating around.

Morning came and Mark had time to buy some souvenirs for his husband so he got up and headed to downtown. He sent his morning message to Jinyoung:

** Hi Jin, have a nice day, I love you- **

Mark received and instant replay:

** I miss you hubbie, hurry up and come back to me-  **

** I will dear, just wait a bit. I’m almost done-  ** Mark typed his answer.

** Don’t worry hubbie, I’m just kidding. Take your time and do your job. I’ll be waiting for you. I love you- ** was Jinyoung answer.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Mark looked every shop and he found the perfect gift for Jinyoung, a book about music theory. He knew his husband would love it so he bought it without a second thought. His stomach started to complain and Mark headed to a coffee shop. He ordered his Americano and a piece of red velvet cake. He sat down near the window and started to text Jinyoung again. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice:

** I believe I clearly told you not to add sugar to my coffee, couldn’t you listen to me properly? **

That voice was full of anger; Mark felt a shiver running down his spine. He was almost sure that voice’s owner was Jackson.

** Look here, you’re wasting my precious time, give me another coffee right now or else I’ll call your manager. I could have you fire in no time-  **

** Sir, I’m truly sorry. I’m new here I thought you wanted something a bit sweet, sorry sir ** \- said the barista to a bitter costumer.

** I pay for my coffee not for you to think. I couldn’t care less if this is your first day. I’m a very busy person so quickly change this horrendous excuse of a coffee and give me a black sugar-less coffee-  ** said Jackson.

** Yes, sir, I’m sorry again. I’ll make your coffee right now- ** answered the barista

Mark couldn’t take it anymore he didn’t believe this jerk could be his friend Jackson. Curiosity killed the cat and in a second he stood up and walked towards the cashier. He tapped the back of the man who was in the front desk and his eyes couldn’take it. It was indeed his friend Jackson Wang, but he looked so different. Jackson was wearing a red Armani tuxedo, his white shirt looked like fine silk and he was wearing a red tie, he had a Rolex in his right hand, his raven hair now was pitch blond and his chocolate dark eyes were fierce, Jackson was stunning.

** Jackson Wang? Is that you? -  ** Mark asked cautiously

** Yes, it’s me. Who are you?  ** \- asked Jackson in a very polite tone. Of course Jackson knew who was standing in front of him, Mark was as handsome as always but Jackson couldn’t give back to Mark the power he had before so he decided to remain expression-less.

** I can’t believe you man, you’re joking right? I’m your best friend, or at least we used to be friends when you lived in Korea- ** a piece of Mark’s heart was breaking.

** I’m sorry, my bad; I could not recognize you Mark Tuan. Nice meeting you again- ** said Jackson while extending his hand towards Mark. 

Mark expression faltered, **_how was it possible?_** His childhood friend hadn’t recognized him at first? **_Did something happen to him?_** **_Why was he offering a hand only?_** The old Jackson would have given Mark a bone crushing hug not just a cold hand shake. 

Jackson was sure his façade would fall if he hugged Mark that was the reason why he had only offered his hand. Getting attached to Mark again was no good at all for him. 

Mark ignored the hand shake and threw himself into Jackson’s body, Mark was hugging his friend and it felt awesome. Jackson didn’t know what to do, he wanted to hug back but that was a sign of weakness and the new Jackson had no reason to hug back. So Jackson only patted Mark.

For Mark was different, it felt so right to feel Jackson warmth again; he missed so much this physical contact. He buried his nose in Jackson’s neck and the smell of his friend’s essence invaded his nostrils. He felt happy; being next to Jackson made his heart pump faster. Mark couldn’t explain it. He didn’t want to let Jackson go.

Jackson broke the hug: **sorry Mark I’m running late and I need to go back to my office**. Jackson took the coffee that was waiting for him and added **: It was a pleasure seeing you again, good bye. Send my greetings to your family and to Jinyoung as well, bye.** Jackson went straight to the door. Mark was left speechless, **_what was that? -_** He questioned himself. Jackson was so cold. It was like a different person. Mark couldn’t let go Jackson now, he quickly ran after Jackson trying to talk to him again. He needed answers and Jackson was the only one who was able to give them.

Jackson was about to cross the street, praying to god that the incident in the coffee shop was just an illusion; he didn’t want to see Mark again. He was not lucky enough because the light change from green to red and a car was speeding towards him. Mark was fast enough to see the whole picture and he ran to catch Jackson. Mark grabbed Jackson’s wrist and pulled him again into a hug, this time for saving his ex-best friend life. Everything happened in slow motion as in a movie, Jackson was in shocked, his once stone heart was beating erratically, his voice was stuck and he could only sense the safety of being in Mark’s arms. Mark was glad he made it on time, he was hugging Jackson for a second time, his cheeks turned pink and he couldn’t stop the feeling of happiness creeping in his heart. This was definitely something he had to do again. Mark knew he needed Jackson’s presence in his life. However Jackson knew he had to break the hug and never see Mark again, he knew he had never stopped loving Mark Tuan.

** Are you ok Gaga? - ** A concerned Mark asked.

** Sure Mark, no problem. Can you let me go now? As I said before I’m super busy and I have a meeting right now. Thanks for everything. Good bye Mark ** \- said Jackson while re-composing himself.

**_ Ouch! That reaction hurt!  _ ** This was a new side of Jackson, a heartless one. Mark hadn’t seen this side before. Jackson used to follow him like a puppy. In fact Jackson’s nickname was Wang Puppy. Mark felt horrible, what could have possible happened to his best friend? This Jackson was a person Mark could even be scared of. **_Had something bad happened to Jackson?-_** Mark was speechless, he only wanted to find out more, so he ignored Jackson’s words and kept following him, like a puppy ** _. Ironic, isn’t it? Now I am the one following you Gaga_** \- Mark thought.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Jackson entered his building and everybody gathered to meet the C.E.O Jackson Wang. He barely said good morning and went straight to his office. He asked his secretary not to interrupt him, once inside his façade fell. His knees gave up and he fell in the carpet, tears started to flow. Mark had always that effect on him, Mark was his weakness, he always ended up crying, wanting to have someone who clearly didn’t love him back. Jackson needed to do something, anything, he could not risk to meet Mark again, if Mark was in China Jackson needed to stay away, so he ordered his secretary to prepare his private jet, he was gonna fly away from Mark.

Mark, who was following Jackson didn’t have the chance to stop him. Mark was in awe when he saw the building in front of him: it was made of glass and reflected the daylight beautifully, it was at least 30 floors tall and had an amazing line, and it had its own personality. As an architect he wanted to admire every angle but as Jackson’s friend he wanted to enter and talk to him right away. The big golden letters placed at the entrance told him a lot: Wang Entertainment. This was his company. He approached the receptionist and asked for Jackson:

** Mr Wang? Our C.E.O is a very busy man, do you have an appointment? - ** asked the receptionist.

** I’m sorry, I have just arrived from Korea and I was his friend, I thought about dropping by, is there a chance to meet him, only 5 minutes are enough- ** Mark pleaded.

** Well, in that case, mister I recommend you to talk to his P.A. first, please take the elevator and head to Mr. Wang’s office, it’s the one at the top floor- ** said the receptionist.

With an anxious heart Mark headed to the elevator. He wasn’t sure of what to say, he only knew he needed to clarify things with Jackson. A soft ding was heard and Mark went out to the elevator. He talked to Jackson’s P.A., she said:

** I’m truly sorry, Mr. Tuan, Mr. Wang can’t be interrupted but you could leave a contact number and maybe Mr. Wang would contact you. **

Mark was defeated he just left his contact number hoping that perhaps Jackson would contact him. Mark left Wang Entertainment with a heavier heart.

Jackson’s P.A. gave him the contact information of Mark and left him in his office. Jackson wanted to contact Mark, but his brain was a mess and his stupid heart decided to came back to life.

** What to do? Should I call him? No!! well, yes??No!! Maybe?? Aggg!! I don’t know- ** Jackson was having an internal battle.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Mark was restless, waiting for Jackson’s contact. Mark had forgotten to call Jinyoung, while he was thinking about Jackson for the hundredth time, his phone rang. He quickly picked it up:

** Hello? - ** Mark said.

** Hello Mark Tuan, this is Jackson Wang speaking. I have received your message and I have so little time I’m sorry I can’t talk to you personally. I have an urgent business trip and I’ll be leaving Hong Kong tonight. I would really like to have talked to you more but I’m afraid I can’t. Maybe next time. As I said to you it was great meeting you again, send my kind regards to your husband and family. Good bye Mark- ** said Jackson

** Wait please!! ** Mark said. **I just wanted to say I’m really happy to have crossed paths with you again. I’m sorry if I interrupt your routine today. I hope to see you some time again. I really miss you Gaga, I wish I could see you. But I understand you’re a busy person now. I’m looking forward to meeting you. Have a great trip Gaga, Bye**. 

Jackson couldn’t handle listening to Mark anymore so he hung up.

Mark couldn’t believe it. Jackson sounded so formal, so lifeless. **_What is it his fault?_** At least after the phone call he knew Jackson still cared about him, there was a tiny little hope. Mark was going back to Korea that night and he just wanted to contact Jackson. Mark was looking forward to his next trip to China.

That night, unknowingly both men were heading to Korea, thinking about each other, reviving their old memories: to Mark everything about Jackson was sweet, light and comforting, while to Jackson it was bittersweet, dark for Mark represented his first love, pureness and star gazing; at the same time Mark represented one-sided love, hopelessness and despair. They had no idea their paths were about to cross again… 

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆


	3. Old bully, new trainee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeBum comes into the story

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**Hey nerdy, where are you going huh? To hide yourself in that stupid library? -** a jerk was interrupting my way.

 **I’m sorry but can you move please? I have many things to study and yes, I need to go the library-** I answered.

 **Too bad for you I don’t wanna move. Go fuck yourself and find another path-** my bully told me.

 **It’s ok, I can always go later. I have choir now-** I said while trying to escape from him. I wasn’t lucky though, he took my glasses.

 **Please hyung, give them back to me, I need them-** I pleaded.

 **Nope, If I wore them I bet I look cooler and hotter than you** \- He said that while putting on my glasses. He was so damn right; indeed he looked awesome, but I’d never admit it.

 **Please hyung, I must use them, I can’t see properly without them-** I begged him.

 **Well, you’re no fun. Here you have-** He was actually given my glasses back. Of course he needed to piss me more, he dropped them on the floor and one of the glasses broke.

 **Oops sorry! I’m a bit clumsy today-** he said with a smirk.

**Why did you do it? What have I done to you? You jerk I hate you. You’re just a heartless bastard-**

I hit his shoulder and ran as fast as possible to my choir classroom. That was my safe place; my bully never entered that place. I let my tears flow; I just didn’t understand why he decided to bully me all the time. I did nothing against him, he was everywhere I went in school, he was in my classes, at the canteen, in the gym, even at the library, and yet I fell for that jerk.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Jinyoung woke up from his dream; he had dried tears on his cheeks. He dreamed about the person who made his life a living nightmare, that jerk was the reason why he had to transfer school. Even after many years his image haunted him at night.

Jinyoung was alone since Mark was working in China, he sent his morning greeting message and prepare himself for work. He had many ideas for his new composition, something triggered a lot of emotions and he couldn’t wait to start writing. Mark messaged Jinyoung and his words put a smile upon Jinyoung’s face.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Jackson arrived to Korea, he had a meeting with his father, and he went to visit his mother as well. Sophie Wang was so happy to see her son; even though she travelled to see him often it was never enough.

 **JiaJia, are you staying in Korea a bit longer? -** said Sophie, she was the only one who knew the reason why Jackson escaped to Hong Kong and she was his main supporter.

 **Yes mum, I have to do some scouting in here and start a brunch of Wang Entertainment here. So you have to deal with me for some time-** Jackson answered.

 **Really?? That’s great news!!! I’m preparing you a bedroom now** \- Sophie said.

 **It’s ok, just relax a bit mum, I’m here to spend some time with you as well-** Jackson said.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Jackson had received a video of a street performer that was one of the reasons he escaped to Korea. He wanted to run away from Mark and at the same time he wanted to expand his company. He bought a building but it needed some repairs and he handled the mission to his mother. He secretly went to the underground musical scene to scout people for his company. He came across with some dancers and good singers, but there was no news from the mysterious man from the video he had received. One lucky night he found a club with a live performance, it was the guy from the video. He was really young, maybe one or two years older than Jackson himself though he was definitely charming: his stage performance was awesome, he could do b-boy and then he sang. Jackson was gladly surprised; this was what he was looking for: a talented man that would lead his Korean branch. He got to talk to one of the guy’s friends and asked him to convince that mysterious man to perform in an audition.

That man was astonished; he never thought he could be scouted. He accepted the invitation to the audition, maybe he had some talent, and maybe he could debut. Maybe he could show his compositions to the world, maybe his words would be listened to by the person he wanted to apologize. This was his chance and he was going to use it wisely.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

The audition was a success and Jackson was amazed, that guy was really one of a kind. It turned out the mysterious man was actually only a year older and was very bright. His personality was chic and sexy and he knew how to smile, something that Jackson had forgotten to do. That man approached Jackson with confidence.

 **I heard you’re the famous Jackson Wang, you already know me but I wanted to introduce myself properly. My name is Im Jae Bum but you can call me JB hyung, I found out you are younger than me, so let’s work together in good terms-** JB said.

 **Oh my! You’re very straightforward, I’m glad to meet you JB** \- said Jackson.

 **For you is hyung, remember? Here in Korea you must show respect the elders-** Said JB with a smirk.

 **How dare you! -** said an angry Jackson.

 **I’m just establishing the norm Jackson. You may be the boss, but when in Korea you have to get used to do what Koreans do, it’s going to be the best for your business** \- said JB.

 **Ok, you got a reasonable point “hyung”-** Jackson answered. He could sense this JB hyung was different from his previous artists. JB even dare to invite Jackson to have a coffee, of course Jackson didn’t accept, it was very strange hanging out with an employee

 **Well, your loss, I bet in the future we’re gonna hang out like friends, just give me time and you’ll see-** said JB full of confidence.

 **Yeah sure, whatever-** Jackson answered, this dynamic was new for him. It was a change, the last person Jackson had called hyung was Mark and he definitely didn’t want to repeat the story again. No, not this time, not ever.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆


	4. Clothes don't make the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and his sense of fashion

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Mark is 17 and Jackson is 16…

****Look Jackson! There’s Jinyoung, he looks awesome today, the school uniform suits him very well-** **

****In your opinion Mark hyung, he looks well even wearing our disastrous school tracksuit-** **

****I’m just pointing out what’s obvious Jackson. I bet he’ll look stunning wearing a suit and a tie-**** dreamily said Mark.

 ** **Hyung!! What about me? How do you think I’d look in a suit?**** \- asked Jackson

 ** **You?? In a suit?? Really Jackson?? I can’t picture it. Nope, you’re always wearing loose clothing, I just can’t imagine Jackson Wang wearing a tie, you are a wild person, always moving I’d doubt you would ever be wearing formal clothes-**** said Mark without noticing the drop in the expression in his friend Jackson.

 ** ** _I was just wondering hyung; I know you won’t take your eyes off Jinyoung anyways_**** \- Jackson thought.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 ** **C’mon man lose up a bit, you can’t be serious about going to watch my performance like that-**** said JB while pointing at Jackson’s outfit.

 ** **Sorry to mention but this suit was specially designed for me, I don’t see what’s wrong with it**** \- said a stubborn Jackson.

 ** **Oh man!! You can’t go like that; do you always wear a suit? Like 24/7?**** \- asked JB.

 ** **As a matter of fact, yes I do. I always wear my suit, people in this field prefer this way of dressing. I insist I don’t see what’s wrong about it-**** answered Jackson.

 ** **OK, you look awesome in your suit, I admit it. But now it’s about going to a street performance, this isn’t a business meeting Jackson; this is an opportunity to find new people to join your company. With this outfit you’ll draw all the attention: positive and negative, you could even be kidnapped and robbed, please wear something different-**** pleaded JB.

 ** **Agg!!! The things I do for you hyung, this time you win. But I have no casual clothes at home; I need to go shopping though-**** said Jackson.

 ** **No need to do that, we can go to my office and you can take some of my clothes, I’m sure you can use them; we’re about the same height and size**** \- proposed JB.

****What? You have clothes in your office?? And wait, do you have an office? I thought you were a street performer-** **

****FYI I do have an office because I do have a job and yes, I have clothes there. Jackson I’m a designer, an interior designer to be more specific and I have a small company. I’ve also designed some clothes so I’ve kept them in my office-**** said a sassy JB.

 ** **Wow!! You’re one of a kind JB hyung, maybe I could hire you not just as a performer but as a designer, let’s discuss it later, we’re going to your office now-**** said Jackson.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 ** **You’re going again to China? -**** asked an incredulous Jinyoung.

 ** **Yes babe, again-**** said Mark.

 ** **But you’ve going there a lot lately**** \- said a pouting Jinyoung.

 ** **I know babe, but the company closed a huge deal with a Chinese owner, who wants to open a building in Gangnam District. I have been appointed as the head architect and I need to go to China for inspiration. I heard the building I have to renew is owned by an entertainment group, and I saw a spectacular building in Hong Kong. I may use it as my base. Even though I haven’t met the owner myself I was ensure I have unlimited budget, this is going to be the star project of my company-**** said Mark.

****Ok, I got it; I just don’t want to be away from you for too long-** **

****It’s alright. I’ll be phoning you, don’t worry-**** said Mark. He didn’t mention what was one of his real reasons to visit Hong Kong again; he wanted to meet Jackson, just one more time. His last encounter left unanswered questions and the rare sensation that he was the problem. Mark had tried his luck visiting China more often, but so far he hadn’t had any luck, Jackson was always out of China.

 ** ** _Where are you Jackson? Are you hiding? I need to talk to you, I just need one more time with you, did I do something bad? Did I offend you? I need your forgiveness Jackson, please be there in your office_**** -Mark mentally pleaded.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 ** **See? I knew my clothes would fit you Jackson, you should try to wear this kind of clothes more often, you are just a year younger than me and yet I have never seen you like this-**** said JB while pointing the new outfit.

 ** **There was a time when I thought I’d never use a tie and a suit. Back then I was a stupid naïve person, but not any longer**** \- said Jackson while admiring his figure in a big mirror, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jack with black leather booties. He looked like a rock star.

 ** **Why do you have such an opinion about you, being naïve isn’t so bad and I’m sure you have never been stupid, you’re a brilliant person. I just feel that there was something or someone who made you the person you’re today-**** said a sad looking JB.

 ** **You’re not wrong after all; there was someone that left a huge impact in me. But whatever happened between him and me it doesn’t matter now-**** added Jackson.

 ** **It matters Jackson, if that person changed the way you were-**** said JB

*****sigh* you’re very sharp JB hyyung, but as I said it doesn’t matter anymore, I left my old self and someone special in my past and there’s no turning back-** **

****I wish I could have met the person you were before, to me that person sounds great, maybe there’s still hope, maybe you can go back to the one you used to be-** **

****No, don’t insist. What’s done is done, and I can’t turn back, I doubt that I could ever be able to be the person I used to-**** said a blue looking Jackson.

 ** **Forgive him Jackson, I have no idea what happened or what did he do but I bet he’s regretting his actions now-**** said JB.

 ** **What do you know!! JB hyung there’s nothing to forgive I was in the wrong page with him, he did nothing against me, he just followed his heart-**** said a half angry/ half sad Jackson.

****Calm down, I didn’t want to mess up with you, I just wanted to give you my opinion-** **

****Why do you care? It’s not like you were the one who cause my change-** **

****I might not have caused you pain, but I did a lot of stupid things in my past and without knowing it I hurt the person I loved the more. So whenever I looked at you I can’t stop myself from imaging the damage I caused-**** said JB.

 ** **I’m sorry, I didn’t know it. I didn’t want to blow at you-**** answered Jackson.

 ** **It’s not your fault. Let’s leave this discussion for another day, I’m sure we have many more experiences to share and let’s go, I have a performance in one hour**** \- said JB.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 ** ** _I don’t know what came to me but I didn’t feel like staying alone at home, Mark is in China again and I couldn’t be inside the house. So I decided to go out, I’m heading to the underground scene of music. I heard there’s going to be a big performance tonight and from the amount of people filling this bar I bet it’s gonna be great_**** \- Jinyoung was thinking.

JaeBum entered the stage and left Jackson behind, he performed from the bottom of his heart, his voice was full of emotions and his body moved to the sound of each note. His presentation was perfect. One person on the crowd had mixed emotions…

 ** ** _Is that JB hyung? This can’t be possible, I never knew he could sing, not to say dance. He looks even better than before-_**** Jinyoung thought and immediately regretted it- ****_what are you thinking? He’s your bully, you should hate him-_**** Jinyoung was in an internal battle.

…All these things I couldn’t say to you before  
Through this song I’ll speak

Everyday I think of seeing you  
Everyday my heart skips a beat…

JB finished his presentation and the crowd cheered on him. He said: ** **This is a self- composed song and I wanted to dedicate this presentation to a very special someone. The one who melted my heart, I hope you all approved it and thanks for coming tonight, thanks for your support.****

JB headed towards Jackson, ignoring the fact that the inspiration for his song had actually listened to him…

 ** ** _I bet you’re married now, you found the one who melted the heart of the ice cold king. Congratulations Jae Bum hyung_**** \- said Jinyoung while observing JB, who was making a joke on a blond looking guy, Jinyoung couldn’t recognize who he was but he bet that man was the inspiration behind JB’s words. ****_If only I could talk to you again JaeBum, without any anger or sadness… some wishes can never come true and this is one of them-_**** said Jinyoung while leaving the bar.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。


	5. Jackson and the food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB wants to take Jackson outfor dinner, Mama Wang appears...

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**_How about going out to eat? Let’s go to Gwangjang market!!! The street foods there are amazing Jackson, let’s go!!!-_** proposed JaeBum.

**_Not in a hundred years hyung! Don’t even dream about it-_ **

**_But Jackson food there is awesome and the ajummas are so tender, c’mon!!!-_** pleaded JB

 ** _No, absolutely not. It’s street food hyung, it can be unhealthy. Besides I only eat organic food and nothing else, what about going to a nice classy restaurant in Apgujeong? -_** asked Jackson.

 ** _Are you out of your mind? Those restaurant are far too fancy, c’mon live a bit Jackson let me take you to the market; I promise you won’t regret it-_** added JB.

 ** _JiaJia, sweetie I’m home, are you at the studio? -_** A feminine voice called Jackson.

 ** _Yes mum, I’m here-_** said Jackson.

 ** _There you are my JiaJia-_** said a woman entering the room. When she notice her son wasn’t alone she introduced herself: **_Hello my name is Sophie Wang, I’m Jackson’s mother nice to meet you-_**

 ** _Nice to meet you too. My name is Im JaeBum and I work for your son as a musician and composer-_** said JB while bowing.

 ** _Mum, he’s the hyung I told you about. He is a designer and he’ll be in charge of the remodeling in terms of decoration. Please contact the architecture company and tell them about hyung-_** said Jackson.

 ** _Ok, JaeBum-sshi. I’ll be in contact with you later, I’ll give you all the details. JiaJia have you eaten? -_** asked Sophie.

 ** _No, not yet, do you want me to eat with you mum?_** \- inquired Jackson while hugging his mother.

 ** _No JiaJia, I already had dinner. What about you JaeBum-sshi? Have you eaten? Perhaps you can accompany my son-_** said Sophie while looking directly at JB.

 ** _I haven’t eaten either, I was trying to make Jackson to eat out with me but he has refused-_** said JB.

 ** _JiaJia, why are you doing this to your hyung? Huh? Show some manners and accompany him_** -

 ** _But mum, he wants me to eat in a street market-_** complained Jackson.

 ** _Ideal!! Go with him JiaJia!! You have to live your live more freely, you’re grumpier than your Grandpa, JB please take this stubborn son of mine and eat with him-_** said Sophie while pushing Jackson outside the studio.

 **Mum!! I don’t wanna-** a pouty Jackson said.

 ** _I never asked you if you wanted! Follow my orders JiaJia and go with this nice hyung-_** scolded Sophie.

 ** _Ok!! You win mum, I’m going with hyung, but first I’m going to change my clothes and grab my jacket-_** said a defeated Jackson while going upstairs.

 **I apologize in behalf of my son. He’s a hedgehog now but I ensure you he’s just a fluffy puppy in the inside-** said Sophie to JB.

 ** _No, no need to apologize I can clearly see that. I only want to help your son and make him feel more relaxed. I know it may be strange to listen to me saying this but I want to be a friend of him, not only his employee, I want to see the real Jackson. For whatever reason he had to turn into this hedgehog I’m sure he can go back to the person he used to be_** _-_ said JB.

 ** _I’m glad to listen to that; I’ll be happily working with you JaeBum-sshi. Just give him some time, he needs to see the world again the way he used to, he was such a sunshine… well, until Mark’s wedding at least…-_** Sophie got silent- **Sorry, forget about what I said-**

 **No need to worry, just relax misses Wang, I don’t exactly know what happened to him, though he has given me small hints. I’ll be patient with him, I’m sure he’ll come out clean. As I said before I have as a mission helping him, this is also a way of mending my own wrong doings-** said a truthful JB.

Sophie knew this JaeBum was a trustworthy guy, she felt better after listening to those words. She suspected JB had his own emotional luggage but she didn’t want to push him, she was going to sit and wait, this was the first time in years her son was again living with her, and she wanted to see her sunshine smiling freely again.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**I never sleep in planes but this time while going to Hong Kong was an exception, I don’t know why but the moment I sat on my plane I went to dreamland. It wasn’t a dream though… It was a memory, of Jackson. I miss him so much. I can’t help but think about him a lot lately… I remember very vividly…**

**Jinyoung couldn’t make it to my coming of age birthday, I was sad, maybe too much. In Korea you are supposed to receive 3 gifts: flowers, perfume and a kiss. Jackson, like always, was next to me and he took very seriously his mission as my bestie: he gave me roses, an amazing perfume, and as for the kiss… well he just give me one kiss on the cheek. He was always so considerate and he didn’t want to make Jinyoung jealous. To add more: he took me to my favorite restaurant. He made so many jokes and I forgot about Jinyoung’s absence… We ate my favorite dish and I drank Soju, everything was perfect…. But…**

**_Hyung, hyung, I wanna die!!!! My stomach hurts soooo much-_** Jackson was complaining once we got back from the restaurant.

 ** _Jackson I told you not to eat buldak (fire chicken)!!! You could have chosen another dish!!!-_** I told him.

 ** _But hyung, it was your birthday and buldak is your favorite-_** he whined

**_Still Jackson, you can’t handle spiciness you should have eaten other spicy-less dish-_ **

**_Hyung, this day isn’t about me but about you. Although I can’t handle spicy I couldn’t help but want to join you, the chicken looked so delicious-_** said Jackson.

 ** _I prepared some medicine for him and took Jackson to his bed. I took care of my smiling but sick friend, he would always made me feel important and bearing buldak for me was just another reason to love my best friend more.*sigh* Jackson, where are you?? I wish to have one more meal with you, how I wish I could see you just one more time-_** Mark thought to himself while heading to Jackson’s office.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

**I must have looked pretty desperate. I had never had the need to beg in my whole life but this time I just couldn’t help it, after visiting Wang Entertainment for the x-time and after listening to Jackson’s P.A telling me he wasn’t in China, again. I pleaded, and pleaded… and pleaded again. She gave in and told me the destination of Jackson: he’s living back in Korea. He didn’t contact me. I felt sad, a big hole in my heart. Why hasn’t he contacted me? I’m dying to know. Now that I’m aware he’s in Korea I won’t stop until I meet him again. I just won’t give up. Whether he likes it or not I’ll chase him and I’ll find out what I did wrong, I’m more convinced than before: I must have fucked up, I must be the reason why Jackson distanced himself, He was always perfect, he never caused me pain, he was always so caring. I want to at least apologize for whatever I did to him, I want to see him one more time-** Mark was thinking while his flying back to Seoul.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆


	6. In love but all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson composes a song for Mark and JaeBum accidentaly finds it

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

****I know it, the reason why Jackson left. I know it. It was too late when I found out about it; I wish I had seen it before. Jackson had disappeared from our lives when I found about his reason. I had already gotten married and while I was packing some books one of them fell from the shell and a paper flew in the air. I couldn’t recognize the writing so I assumed it was Jackson’s. I read it and I couldn’t help but to feel his despair. It was his confession; the paper had some stains so I assumed he was crying while writing it. I just couldn’t get it: if he was in love with Mark why didn’t he do something, why didn’t he confess. He was so selfless, he never tried to sabotage our relationship, and he was always supportive… the letter killed me though, in the end it said:** **

****I love you Mark. You were always my happiness but I was never yours. I’m truly sorry for loving you…** ** ****Not all love stories have a happy ending, and this one, mine; it is one of those…** **

****There was nothing to do, I tried to look after Jackson but I couldn’t find him. I was so scared of Mark’s reaction that I didn’t say a word about the letter. I always wonder if I was so full of myself to notice the link they had, I just wanted to love and feel loved in return. The only one I had loved treated me like his enemy and hurt me beyond words. So when Mark approached me I wanted to hold onto love.  It was so different: Mark was always caring and friendly while JaeBum was always cold and distant. If I had seen Jackson’s feelings I may have never dated Mark.** **

****Every year I’m more convinced that I messed them up. Every year I see the change in Mark’s behavior: he gets emotional during his and Jackson’s birthday, he misses Jackson so much. I have tried to cheer him and be always there for him, but it hasn’t worked at all, I’m not blind I saw the way Mark smiled before and it’s not the same now. He’s always longing for Jackson, even when he doesn’t admit it, he must have loved him. It’s a dead end story. I can fight against Jackson’s ghost. The love that was never possible is haunting me every year. I can’t do anything; I think is wrong if I tell Mark about Jackson’s reason to leave. It is something he has to find out from Jackson’s very same mouth. I only pray Mark and Jackson can have the opportunity to talk, if they do it and they find out there’re still some feelings I’d give them space and time. I love Mark enough to let him go.** **

****That scares me though; I can’t help but wonder did I ever fall in love with him? Do I really love him? Is he a replacement for me?** **

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

JaeBum was a common visitor in the Wang’s mansion. He was either working as composer or as a designer, sometimes he didn’t even need Jackson to be around since he was working with mama Wang as well. One day he entered Jackson’s studio and while looking for some papers he found what seemed to be lyrics, as the musician he was he started to read it:

Don’t feel offended if I tell you what you turned me into,

A hopeless crazy man with an aching heart

Cause the fire that burnt in your eyes

Lit the way of another one.

I was in love with you, in your company but alone.

 

I tenderly adored you,

I was the happiest next to you

But in a turn of events,

I knew we were never meant,

And without a word I left.

 

Love, you were my happiness

But also my biggest sadness.

What did you do? You wonder

Nothing at all, it was just me

I left loving you alone.

I was wrong all along.

I guess we were never meant to be.

I was in love with you, in your company but alone

I was wrong all along.

 

My dearly beloved,

I’m so sorry, it was my error.

You were the only one for me

But I guess I was never yours.

I was in love with you, in your company but alone.

I was wrong all along.

 

Don’t worry beloved,

I won’t bother you with my love.

I can’t do anything but turn my heart into stone

Don’t worry beloved

I’d never exposed this useless love

I was in love with you, in your company but alone.

I was wrong all along.

 ** **Daebak!! This is gold!!!-**** exclaimed JaeBum.

 ** ** _What is gold hyung? -_**** asked Jackson while entering the studio and his eyes looked at JaeBum’s hands, Jackson face paled.

****_This Jackson, this is gold. Who made this?_ ** **

****_Me-_**** said Jackson in a defeated tone.

****_You?? How?? When?? Wait!!! You??? So this is…-_ ** ** _JaeBum couldn’t finish his sentence, he looked at Jackson’s face and his excitement died, he felt a knot in his throat._ ****_I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have read it, I’m sorry Jackson, it wasn’t my intention to be nosy-_ ** **

****It’s ok; I left that paper on the desk, so anyone could have seen it. I know it’s a shitty excuse of lyrics but I felt like finishing that song-**** said Jackson.

 ** ** _Come again? Do you think this is shitty?_**** \- asked an incredulous JaeBum.

 ** ** _Yes hyung, it’s shitty. No quality at all. It just a word vomit_**** \- answered Jackson.

 ** ** _I just can’t believe you Jackson; these lyrics are so wonderful, delicate, full of truth and raw emotions with the right melody this can be a hit-_**** said JaeBum.

 ** ** _Do you really think so?_**** \- asked Jackson.

 ** ** _Yes, I’m sure about it. But I’m curious though, if you are the writer, then these lyrics are important for you. Is this the story you are not willing to share? -_**** inquired JaeBum.

 _ ** **Yes, unfortunately yes****_ - 

 ** ** _Do you want to talk about it? I’m all ears_**** \- said JaeBum.

 ** ** _Well, I’m not sure. I mean I have carried the weight of my feelings for so long, I have held onto this love for years. I don’t know if I am able to let it go-_**** added Jackson.

 ** ** _People say that if you share your pain it will decrease and if you share your happiness it will increase-_**** said JaeBum.

****_Well, whatever hyung. Only my mum knows my story. I think, I want to be happy again. The first step is to let go bit by bits. Let’s have something to eat and drink and I’ll tell you my story. In return I hope to listen to yours too-_ ** **

****_Ok, fair enough-_**** commented JaeBum.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

That night, after dinner… and after some shots Jackson told JB the story behind the lyrics:

****_I was young, a ten year old guy when I came to Korea. I met Mark hyung, a year older than me, the very first day of classes. He was also a Chinese immigrant but he had arrived 2 years before me. He helped lots. We became best friends, we share the same interest, and we were glue together. I always thought the affection I felt was brotherly but…_ ** **

****_One day when I was 15, I rejected the confession of a girl and she went nut, she spread the rumor I was gay. I cried so much, but Mark hyung came to my house and comforted me. In that moment I felt so secured in his arms and I knew I was in love with him. I tried to stop my feelings but I wasn’t lucky enough. I wanted to confess to him but I couldn’t find the right moment._ ** **

****_When I made my mind and was about to confess a transfer student came to my school and everything collapsed. Mark started to help him, the same way he did it with me. Mark hyung started to spend more time with him and less time with me. I tried to fight back, trying to steal Mark hyung’s attention but it was useless. He had already fallen in love with him. I started to compose the lyrics of the song you saw back then…_ ** **

****_Well, things were getting more complicated, I saw how happy was Mark with him, I didn’t want to be a burden so I started to plan my escape. I got into the same university as hyung and his boyfriend. Mark and I moved together, every single day was a living hell for me._ ** **

****_I was 19 and I found out Mark hyung was going to propose and that was my call. I just couldn’t deal with my feelings anymore. I escaped without saying goodbye, without explaining my reason to hyung. I flew to Hong Kong, I finished my university there and I started my business. I was calm for a couple of years but…-_**** Jackson didn’t finish his story.

 ** ** _But what? What happened? Why did you decide to come back to Korea? -_**** inquired JaeBum.

 ** ** _One day while going to my office I met Mark hyung again and I lost it. He wanted to talk to me and I was so scared, scared I would confess my feelings so I pushed him out of my life for a second time without any explanation. I can’t face him, I decided to come back because I was afraid he would go after me and I decided to move out. I have heard from my P.A. that hyung has visited my office and I guess he’s living there now so, I had to escape-_**** Jackson finished his story with teary eyes and a sad smile.

 ** ** _I’m sorry to hear your story; it’s surely a sad one. I have no words of comfort for you. My best advice would be to clarify your feelings first. Do you still love him? -_**** asked JaeBum.

 ** ** _Yes, still-_**** said Jackson while taking his glass in his hand and he added singing: ****_I’ll take one shot for my pain, one drag for my sorrow. Get messed up today. I’ll be ok tomorrow-_****

****_Jackson, your only option is talking to him face to face and explain your reasons. He needs as much as you, closure. Whenever you feel ready you have to contact him and maybe that could be starting point to let him go-_ ** **

****_Yeah!!, whatever, someday. I know deep down inside that’s the only way but I’m a procrastinator. I’m gathering my energies and I’m sure the day of coming out clean will arrive soon. But, we had a deal, my story for your story_**** \- said Jackson.

 ** ** _Yes, we had a deal, you told me yours and I’ll tell you mine. But not today, you’re emotionally drained and physically exhausted. First you need to rest and I promise we will have another night with more shots and my story. Let’s call it a night? -_**** reasoned JaeBum.

 ** ** _So wise hyung!! Ok, let’s call it a night, first let’s finish this bottle, after that you can go home and I’ll go to rest-_**** said Jackson.

 ** ** _Ok, sounds good-_**** said JaeBum while pouring more liquid into his glass.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


	7. JB's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeBum composes a song, he tells Jackson his own story

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Mama Wang was on her defensive mode towards Jackson, so she decided to have the talk with JaeBum. She needed to clarify everything, this time she wasn’t going to sit still; she made a terrible mistake when she thought Mark was in love with Jackson. After seeing the look in her son’s eyes years ago she decided to send him to Hong Kong. Now that Jackson was back she was going to do everything to protect him.

 ** _JaeBum-sshi, nice to meet you, please have a seat-_** said Sophie Wang.

 ** _Hi Mrs. Wang, nice to see you again-_** JB answered back.

 ** _Please just call me Mama Wang-_** Sophie demanded.

 ** _Ok, Mama Wang. I’m a straightforward person so, cutting all the ceremony, why did you want to see me?_** \- asked JB.

 ** _I have 2 reasons JB-sshi. One I want to give you the details of the project Jackson told you about, in this folder you will find the name of the architecture firm working on the building and the lead architect-_** Mama Wang handled a folder to JB.

 ** _Ok Mama Wang, I’ll take a look at it and I’ll contact them, and your second reason is…? -_** inquired JB.

 ** _Two: I want to know what your intentions are with my son-_** said Mama Wang.

 ** _Pardon me? -_** JB was puzzled.

 ** _JB-sshi you heard me clearly, I’m also a very straightforward person and I want to know what your intentions are when you befriended him. I know you have a professional relationship with him but I have also seen you want to be friends with him. Once in my life I made a huge mistake judging wrongly a person and my poor Jackson suffered the consequences of my acts. I don’t want him to go through the same again, so that’s the reason why I am asking you-_** said Mama Wang.

 ** _Ok, let me ensure I only want Jackson to be his old self again. I have not a romantic interest in him if it’s that what you meant. I appreciate Jackson and I want to be a good friend. I only have the best intentions Mama Wang. Besides your son just can’t fall out of all of love with the person he once loved. He sees me as a friend and nothing more. I know his story because he already gave me all the details. I’m trying to help him, I know I can do it-_** said JB.

**_Well, that’s better, but still I need to know why? What reasons do you have? Why would you want to help my son? I’m sorry if I sound rude but I got to fully understand._ **

**_It’s ok; I can see your reasoning. I’m helping him because that’s also a way of helping me. I have my own cross to carry. I wasn’t careful like this before: I was a rude ice cold king. My actions made me a bastard and I hurt someone beyond imagination. Whenever I see Jackson I imagine the damage I caused and I want to mend things. Being careful, tender and protective with Jackson comes naturally to me, so I guess Jackson is helping me more than he thinks he does. One day I want to stand in front of the person I scarred for life and I want to ask for forgiveness that would be my closure. I want Jackson to have a closure too-_** Explained JB.

 ** _I see, so I’m going to lower my defenses now. I’m glad you came into my son’s life. I know you’re a good guy from the inside. I hope you too can move some day-_** added Mama Wang

 ** _That’s what I hope Mama Wang_** \- said JB.

 ** _One last thing JB-sshi: the head architect you’ll be working with is Mark Tuan; he’s the man in Jackson’s story. I know it can be shocking but somehow I was expecting them to gather and talk, maybe sort out their feelings, I don’t know. I hope you can keep this secret from both of them-_** pleaded Sophie Wang.

 **Indeed, this comes as a shock. So do they know nothing about it? -** asked JB

 ** _Yes, they know nothing. Please keep it quiet up until my JiaJia is ready to face Mark again-_** said Sophie Wang.

 ** _I will do it Mama Wang, and I’ll make them talk in the most civilized way, I’m sure there’ a lot more going on between them than what we can sense-_** Said JB finalizing the meeting with Sophie Wang.

 ** ~~This is gonna be very interesting, wait and see Mark Tuan. I’ll meet you soon-~~** thought JB.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Jackson was working late in his studio when he received a text from JB.

 **JB hyung:** are you still working Jackson?

 **Jackson:** Yes, why are you asking?

 **JB Hyung:** because I have an invitation for you.

 **Jackson:** not interested. Night hyung.

 **JB Hyung:** aww!! C’mon, you haven’t even given me the chance.

 **Jackson:** No, go to sleep.

 **JB hyung:** Meanie, I was gonna share one of my creations with you. I’m actually at the studio recording it now, why don’t you come and see? After all this could be considered in my debut album.

 **Jackson:** Ok, say no more. Text me your address and I’ll be there.

 **JB hyung:** so curiosity killed the cat!!!

 **Jackson:** fuck off, send me the address now, before I change my mind.

 **JB hyung:** Ok, just relax. Here are the details …..

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Jackson arrived to JB’s recording studio. He knocked the door and JB opened it for him. After the greetings, Jackson got comfortable and JB led him to a desk and shove a piece of paper under Jackson’s hands.

 ** _There it is, read it. Give me your opinion-_** said JB.

Hate me I beg you

Hate it’s all I’ll get

Hate is what I deserve

Hate is better than forgetfulness.

 

Hate me I beg you,

Hate is all I want

Cause only bad things I made

I was selfish, I was lame.

 

If you hate me I’d remain

As a memory in your brain.

For I cannot ask for your heart

I can only ask for hate.

 

Hate me I beg you

Hate it’s all I’ll get

I don’t ask you to understand

The mess I always was.

 

I was young and inexperienced.

I couldn’t recognize: it was love at first sight.

I didn’t treat you fairly

Even when I only loved you dearly.

 

I fake my hate for you

And I pushed you away.

When I wanted to confess

It was already late.

Hate me I beg you

Hate is all I’ll get.

 

 ** _WTF!!! This is so emotional; maybe too emotional JB hyung_** \- said Jackson after reading it.

 

 ** _I know but, I wanted to show it to you, didn’t you like it? -_** asked JB

 

 ** _No, I mean, I love it!!!-_** answered Jackson.

 

 ** _Well, now we’re even Jackson-_** said JB.

 

 ** _Huh? What do you mean hyung?_** \- inquired Jackson.

 

 ** _I saw the lyrics you made for Mark and these are the ones for my story-_** said JB.

 

 ** _Oh! -_** Jackson was speechless this was actually a pie of JB hyung’s heart. **_Thanks for sharing this with me hyung, it must meant a lot for you-_**

 

 ** _It really does. Now are you up to listen the whole story? I’m ready for sharing it now-_** suggested JB

 

**_Ok, let’s go for some drinks and I’ll be all ears the same as you hyung, I’ll be right next to you_ **

**_listening to all details. Kaja!!_ **

****

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 

They went to a bar and JB explained his story:

 

**_Well, similar to your story, the other person involved didn’t actually do anything wrong. I was the popular guy at school, school president, great at sport and top notch. Up until one day a transferred student, a year younger than me, came into the picture. He surpassed me in everything. There was nothing he couldn’t do: he had the charm, the good looks, and of course the brain, he skipped a year, the same as you. I hate him with my guts, he took all the attention I used to have._ **

****

**_I was so stupid back then, I started to build an image of a bad guy, I treated him so bad. I pulled pranks on him. I bullied him every single day. I was such a motherfucker. As time passed I noticed he was less cheerful and more reserved, he started to fear me and I felt empowered. I wanted him to fight me back, to complain. I noticed that I actually only wanted his attention._ **

****

**_My friends knocked some sense out of me and l knew I was in love with him. I started to plan a way to confess my love. I thought about giving him something he would appreciate. I made a secret audition for the school choir, where he was the star, and I wrote a song for him. When he found out I was gonna be in the same choir he decided he had enough of me. He quit school and transferred to a new one._ **

****

**_I never got the chance to confess and I never got the chance to find him again. I guess this decision of becoming an idol is my hope of being able to clear everything with my songs, I’m sure he’ll be able to receive my message-_** JB finish his speech.

 

 ** _Hyung, what a twisted story you have, and to think mine was complicated…_** \- said Jackson.

 

 ** _So you’re not the only one with a cross to carry-_** added JB.

 

 ** _If I could hyung, I’d help you. I don’t know what to do though_** \- said Jackson.

 

 **Well, by being here, listening to this story, giving me the chance to debut it really helps Jackson. It really does-** added JB.

 

**_Still I wish to do more though. Anyways I’ll ask you the same question you asked me before: do you still love him?-_ **

 

 ** _Yes, Jackson I still do. I guess this is why we could be best friends, because we have a story where we got things complicated and we both need closure. Whether we end up with the person we love is uncertain, but we need to give one last try. Cheers to us-_** said JB.

 

 ** _Cheers to us hyung-_** added Jackson.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

That was very long night, with more shots and more stories. It was the night that brought Jackson and JaeBum together. There were no secrets to hide- at least that’s what they thought- after that night.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


	8. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson used to love the First Snow but Mark hated it...  
> JB used to hate Snow but Jinyoung loved it...

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

**Mark POV:**

**I met JB the other day. He’s the interior designer working in the building I’m the head architect of; he seemed pretty cool and professional. He made very clever remarks and he had a clear idea of what he wanted to do with the lobby.**

**We clicked immediately, I invited him lunch and we spoke for long time. He is charismatic and chic. Something that called my attention was the fact that he apparently knew a lot about the owner of the building. I asked him directly if he was acquaintance with the owner he said he was a bit more than that; he revealed he was his friend. I asked him about the owner’s name but he said it’s supposed to be kept as a secret because otherwise paparazzi would follow him around, so I couldn’t insist anymore. Thanks to JB I know now the owner is a young successful CEO from China. He gave me some details to help me with the rebuilt of the building.**

**I told him about my source of inspiration, a certain building in Hong Kong though I didn’t mention Jackson’s name. That seemed to pick his attention, he kept on asking me questions about my friendship, I guess he was a bit curious, Idk.**

**I finally met Jackson’s favorite hyung, Mark Tuan. That guy is really one of a kind, I can understand why Jackson fell for him. Mark Tuan is a handsome talented architect. The more I spoke to him the more my curiosity escalated, I got to know his source of inspiration and it was surprising: Mark got inspired from Jackson’s Hong Kong building, funny? He doesn’t know he’s working for Jackson actually. I didn’t mention Jackson’s name, but I gave Mark some hints. We are going to work perfectly well together, I could feel it. We talked endlessly. What called my attention is that during the whole time we were speaking Mark mention his husband just one or twice but he did mention Jackson like a thousand times. I could sense there’re feelings on his side too. It’s sad though, two people with caring and loving feelings who just can’t solve their issues and be together.**

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

**Jinyoung: honey, I’m sorry. I have to do some editions in my latest songs and I’ll be late today. You can have dinner without me; food is in the fridge to re-heat. Bye, love you**

Mark was alone sitting in his sofa; he read the message and typed his answer.

**Mark: It’s ok Jinnie, see you at night. Love you too.**

The TV was on, but Mark wasn’t looking at any specific program, it was just the news, though something called his attention:

Today get ready; put on your warmest outfit, we’re expecting the first snow storm of the year. Temperatures will drop during the afternoon hours and snow is expected by the evening night…

**The First Snow, you used to love it so much Gaga... *sigh* if only I could see this First Snow with you…**

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

Mark is 14 and Jackson is 13

 ** _Hyung!!! Hyung!!! C’mon let’s go out. Today is gonna be the first snow of the year. Let’s go to the park and watch it-_** Said Jackson.

 ** _Gaga, no please!!! Not again!!! It’s too cold Gaga; I’m not in the mood for going out-_** a grumpy Mark answered.

 ** _But hyung, didn’t you listen to me? Today is gonna be The First Snow and you know how much I love it, we should go out and watch it together ~~the first snow is so romantic hyung~~ -_** Pleaded Jackson.

 ** _I heard you Gaga, but it’s freezing outside. Why don’t we stay inside and drink a delicious hot chocolate? We can even play with the PSC, doesn’t it sound good?_** \- asked Mark.

 ** _But hyung, I love so much the snow and I prefer playing outside more than inside. We can make our own snowman, we can have a cold war and don’t worry about the cold we can wear our warmest clothes. Please hyung, go out and play with me? -_** Jackson was making his famous puppy look and his lips were adorned with a cute pout. Mark wasn’t able to restrict himself; Jackson was always able to convince him of doing crazy things.

**_Ok you win, I lose. You should stop using aegyo with me Gaga-_ **

**_Aww!! But it’s my only effective weapon hyung-_** argued Jackson.

**_Whatever Jackson, let me grab my jacket, my scarf and gloves and we can go outside and see your precious First Snow-_ **

**_Yassss!!! Thank you hyung!! I love you-_** said Jackson.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

**Jinyoung POV**

**I didn’t calculate properly but the editing of my latest song took me more time than what I expected. I sent a message to Mark so I won’t have him waiting. I heard today is gonna be The First Snow. I used to like it so much when I was a child... All the romanticism associated to it, but I have to admit I loved snow storms more when I was a teenager because somehow it reminded me of JaeBum. He was like snow: perfect, with his pale skin and cold appearance. Whenever he went he mesmerized people with his ice cold heart. He wasn’t a player for I never saw him toying with girls or boys: he was unattainable, untamed just like fresh snow. His presence was so intense, he covered the halls with his aura just by casually walking, similar to snow covering and decorating everything with coldness and beauty. I would always go out to the park, I’d sat on a bench and I admired the First Snow, it was my way to appreciate him… my way to love him in silence…**

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

**JaeBum POV**

**The First Snow… Jinyoung used to love it very much. I was always so annoyed with the coldness that snow always brought but one day I saw him, he was in the park, sitting on a bench. He had his eyes closed, he was facing the sky with his eyes closed, he looked so perfect with his milky white skin and his pitch black hair. Some snowflakes were captured in his long lashes. In that moment he had no worries, his defenses were lowered. He was singing a melody I couldn’t recognize, his voice was so calming… different from the venomous one he used to talk to me. While admiring him it struck me: I was in love, I never really hated him. I wanted to make things right but I had no idea how… ever since I saw him under the pale light I grew to love winter and much more I grew to love The First Snow every year…**

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 ** _Jackson-ah will you come out with me? -_** asked JB

 ** _No, I have some work to be done and I don’t have time for playing around hyung_** **-** answered Jackson.

**_C’mon don’t be so acidic, today is a great day to go out, it will be the first snow of the year. We should go out Jackson-ah._ **

**_Sorry, Not today-_** said Jackson.

 ** _But Jackson, c’mon!! mama Wang told me you used to like snow-_** pleaded JB

 ** _Yes, she’s right. I USED TO LOVE snow. Not any longer. Besides it must be freezing outside-_** answered Jackson.

 ** _Ok, let me guess: Mark hyung again?? Jackson if you really wanna move on you got to stop dwelling into the past. You know maybe you can be singing let it go!!! Like Elsa under the snowflakes-_** joked JB.

 ** _Let it go, let it go, Let it goooo!!!Well hyung you got me there. I guess I should take a break and then come back to finish my job. Let me go and grab some warmer clothes-_** said Jackson.

 ** _I’ll wait, we’re going to the park near here so we can go walking-_** proposed JB.

 ** _Sounds good, see you in 5 minutes-_** added Jackson.

To the park they went. Walking side by side and speaking about small things, JB was basically commenting about his new compositions. Jackson was asking about the musical arrangements. It took them just 15 minutes. It was really freezing but not uncomfortable.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

On the other hand, Mark was trying to clarify his mind, since many thoughts about Jackson were clouding his head. He decided to go for a walk to the park, he wanted to see the First Snow just like the old times, he wanted to revive those happy days when Jackson was his best friend and they shared under the snow.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

Jinyoung had decided to call it a day and he was on his way back home when he got an idea: Since I’m already late to have dinner with Mark I could use this time to look for some inspiration. I should go to the park and watch this First Snow. So, to the park he headed.

Four people, the First Snow, what is going to happen??? **~~Evil cliff hanger hahaha!!!~~**

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸


	9. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the park there 4 people with their own thoughts

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 ** _Hey Jackson, Look. The snow is falling_** \- said JB while pointing at the sky.

 **It’s beautiful,** hedgehog Jackson was in recess and the old Jackson appeared, his eyes were full of energy and he had a real smile in his beautiful face. JaeBum felt his mission was accomplished; he wanted Jackson to feel for himself. Maybe that was Jackson mistake: it wasn’t falling in love with Mark, the mistake was forgetting who he was, neglecting himself; JaeBum wanted Jackson to understand that. **Maybe he could move forward when he learns there is nothing wrong with him. He doesn’t need to pretend or shield himself. Jackson needs to be himself and fall in love with himself first.** Seeing Jackson smiling at the sky was a beautiful sight JB admitted.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

The freezing wind touched Jinyoung exposed skin and it made him shiver, he had arrived to the park near his house, it was beautiful: almost desolated just some couples walking around. He sat comfortably in a bench and calmed himself; there were so many emotions inside his heart. He needed to calm down and he took a deep breath. Some snowflakes were falling in his face making him feel at peace…

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

Mark was walking down the park’s path. He was feeling each step, it was peaceful, the place was almost empty. He loved the silence for he was a well-known silent person. The snowflakes were freezing his nose but he felt lighter, maybe it was his association with Jackson, maybe he was going crazy but Mark could have sworn he heard Jackson’s voice. Mark missed him so much **, it was impossible, right?:** Mark was with eyes closed but his ears kept on listening Jackson’s voice and it made him feel warm despite the weather condition **… I’m going crazy for you Gaga-** Mark thought.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 ** _Hey, stop it!! Don’t put snow on my clothes hyung_** \- protested Jackson.

 ** _But your reactions are so funny, you’re hilarious-_** argued JB.

 ** _It’s not funny. What about this? Ha feel it too-_** said Jackson while putting some snow on JB’s clothes near his neck.

 ** _Hey!!! That’s not fair-_** said JB trying to put Jackson’s hands away from him.

 ** _Hm?? What about this hyung?_** \- Jackson threw a snowball to JB’s face.

 ** _This is war!! Just wait and see-_** said JB while preparing his counter attack.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 **I’m going nuts-** thought Jinyoung. **I’m hearing his voice, this is not possible.** Jinyoung tried to find the source of the voice, **it’s impossible, right? It can’t be him-** Jinyoung stood up and walked in the direction of the voices.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 ** _There you are!! Vendetta!!!-_** shouted JB while throwing a huge snowball to Jackson’s face.

 ** _Oh hyung, you shouldn’t have messed up with me-_** Jackson answered back. He gathered some snow to create a ball. However JaeBum was faster and he started to walk escaping from his attacker. Jackson successfully made his attack, a huge ball hit JB’s left side of the head. JaeBum wanted revenge so he started to chase Jackson. It was so relaxing. Jackson started to run using his hyena-like laugh. JB was following him. Both were unable to see they were attracting the attention of 2 males: Jinyoung and Mark.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

Jinyoung was socked: it was the first time he had seen JB laughing so freely. **It was so beautiful, JB has always be stunning**. Jinyoung couldn’t recognize the guy wearing a black coat with blond hair. Jinyoung assumed it was the same guy JB was having fun with at the club. The sole image made him feel upset. He knew he had Mark, his life was close to perfection and yet he couldn’t stop his stupid treacherous heartbeat, Jinyoung knew JB would never return his feelings but seeing JB so happy with another man made him so angry.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

 **Oh my!! It has to be him. I could recognize his laugh anywhere anytime. This is Jackson. I need to see him.** Mark went to look for the source of the laugh and what he saw made him utterly sad. It was actually his friend Jackson; he looked so handsome and stylish in his black coat. His blond hair was flying in all directions. But he wasn’t alone; there was a guy with a black leather jacket chasing Jackson. The laughs and happiness were not caused by Mark. Jackson had someone else now. **I should feel happy since he looks so well, but I don’t, why??  Why can’t be me the one playing with Jackson?** Mark had a clear vision of ho was the one with his best friend.

 ** _Fuck it!! It can’t be!! It’s JB, I’m sure about it. I gotta talk to them right now!!!-_** Mark was fuming, because the one making Jackson laughing was no other but the interior designer he had met.

 ** _Jackson!!! Is that you? -_** Mark asked

 ** _Mark hyung!!!_** Jackson’s world stopped for a second, he turned around to see his hyung with a strange face, Mark looked a bit betrayed??

 ** _Hi hyung, how are you doing? -_** asked politely Jackson.

 ** _Huh? So you’re friends with JB? I didn’t know it-_** answered Mark.

 ** _Me and JB hyung? Well not exactly friends-_** started to say Jackson

 ** _Oh, so you’re more than that? Is he your boyfie?_** \- asked Mark not even minding JB’s presence.

 ** _Hi Mark, to answer your question: no I’m not his boyfriend. I’m working for him. Let me introduce you to the owner of the building we’re working together-_** said JB while taking Jackson out of his shock.

 ** _What? Come again-_** said Mark.

 ** _Mark Tuan, meet my boss and friend Jackson Wang. But… I can guess you know each other, right? -_** asked JB. He knew the answer perfectly well, JB just tasted waters.

 ** _Yes!!-_** Jackson and Mark answered at the same time.

 ** _Yes JB hyung, he’s my friend Mark, or at least he used to be_** \- said Jackson trying to shield himself from the scrutinizing eyes of Mark.

 ** _Good to know you still acknowledge my existence GAGA. So, how long do you know each other?-_** asked Mark, he couldn’t get the idea he had Jackson in front of him, but this Jackson was more comfortable around JB who apparently was his friend and not boyfriend.

 ** _A couple of months actually, he scouted me for his entertainment business right out from the streets and later we developed our friendship, is that right Jackson-ah? –_** added JB while putting his arm around Jackson’s shoulder bringing him closer. He knew Mark was getting jelly and he wanted to add a bit of fuel to this fire, he wanted to study Mark’s reaction.

Mark raised one eyebrow and directed his gaze towards JB’s arm and Jackson’s proximity. ** _So, I guess now I can report my progress directly to you GAGA, right?-_**

 **Huh? Your progress? -** Jackson was clueless he had no idea what was Mark talking about. JB came in the picture again trying to save Jackson:

**_Mark, Jackson isn’t the person in charge of the project. He handled his building to other people and he wasn’t aware you were actually working for him._ **

**_Is that so?_** \- A sarcastic Mark asked.

 ** _y-ye- yeah hyung. I’m not informed of who is working in the building I just picked JB hyung to be my designer since I’m familiar with his job-_** Jackson was getting more nervous and his face was getting redder. He had never seen Mark so confrontational and it was scary.

 ** _So, as I said before Gaga, can I contact you now to inform you about the progress of my job in YOUR building? Is it Ok with you?-_** asked Mark while feeling his bile rising.

 ** _I- I- I guess. You can contact me. My number is the same as before. Y-yo- you can call me if you have something important to tell me- said_** Jackson while placing his hand on JB’s waist. He needed comfort, his façade was falling, and he always felt so weak in Mark’s presence. JB understood he was in the position of helping Jackson and a bit of jealously wasn’t going to hurt. So JB pulled Jackson even closer to him and said:

 ** _Well Mark, I guess that now we are aware of our positions we will work better. I think we can arrange a meeting with Jackson once the project advances a bit more for now, if you excuse us, we need to go. Jackson here is freezing and I don’t want him to catch a cold, otherwise I’ll have to take extra care of him. So see you-_** said JB while bowing a bit.

Mark was literally killing JB in his head; this uncontrollable feeling was so foreign to him. He wanted so badly talk to Jackson ALONE. However he knew a sick Jackson was clingy and to think that JB was going to be next to Gaga… that was a big **No!No!!** So he decided to let them go, the sooner the better. **_Right, you gotta go, I won’t like to see my bestie with a cold plus now that I know he’s my boss I want him to be healthy. Bye JB and bye bye Gaga-_** said Mark while bowing in return.

 ** _Bye Mark hyung -_** said Jackson trying to find his confidence.

 ** _Kaja!!_** JB took jackson’s hand and led him back home. He knew this was just the beginning. He took a glance at Mark and saw him green with envy. JB showed Mark his famous smirk.

Mark wanted to erase that fucking smirk from JB’s face; Jackson didn’t refuse JB’s touch it was just like the opposite from their encounter in Hong Kong. Mark’s head was just a big mess and his feelings were overwhelming him. He didn’t notice Jinyoung approaching.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸

On the other hand Jinyoung was speechless. First of all, he recognized JB, it was without any doubts that douchebag. Second, Jinyoung found out the blond model looking guy was no other but Jackson Wang. Third, Jinyoung could feel jealously and it wasn’t because of Mark’s attitude but it was JB’s skinship with Jackson, it felt wrong.. **Oh so wrong!!!.** Jinyoung couldn’t listen to all the exchange directly but he saw the proximity between Jackson and JB and it hurt like hell. **Karma is a bitch, isn’t it? I took Mark away from him and Jackson is taking JaeBum with him-** Lastly Jinyoung tried to compose himself before approaching Mark.

 ** _Mark?? Is that you? It’s nice to see you came to look for me-_** said Jinyoung startling Mark a bit.

Mark was out of place. He tried to act naturally and put his feelings inside a box. **_Hi honey, I didn’t see you coming. Did you just arrive? -_** Mark asked.

 ** _Yes, I have just arrived. Why don’t we go home? Its freezing and we might catch a cold-_** said Jinyoung trying to ignore the demos that were eating him alive.

 ** _Sure, let’s go home-_** said Mark while controlling his own demons.

 ** _Ok. Let’s go-_** **I guess I’ll ask you about Jackson’s encounter later, when both yours and my head can be more leveled. This is so fucking twisted _-_** Jinyoung thought.

☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸☸


	10. It's him!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters appear (other GOT7 members)  
> Jinyoung has to pick Mark up from his job...

**Hi JB hyung meet my PA. He’s worked with me for 3 years now. He’s Korean-** said Jackson

Hello, my name is YoungJae, how are you?

**Hi YoungJae. Nice to meet you. My name is Im Jae Bum but you can call me JB hyung.**

**Hyung he’ll be the person who will be contacting you with other producers, reporters, etc**. - said Jackson.

 **I hope we can work well together-** said YoungJae.

 **Me too, YoungJae-** said a smiling JB.

That day the three of them discussed some details about the debut of JB and the deadlines for the photoshops and interview. Even though YoungJae was 2 years younger he was determined and hardworking, JB new this guy was going to give his best and he felt relieved.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 **Mark this is BamBam my helper. He studied interior designed in his home country, he’s from Thailand by the way. He’s gonna be in charge of Jackson’s office-** said JB.

 **Hi BamBam great to meet you. I’m sure you want to see the whole place first before working into your design, right?-** intervened Mark

 **Yes hyung. Would it bother you?** – asked BamBam to Mark

 **Not at all. I know you need to see the overall and then you can picture what the best for your job is. Let me call my associated architect to help you-** said Mark while picking up his phone. Mark made a called and after 5 minutes a young tall and handsome man arrived.

 **JB and BamBam meet my associated architect Kim Yugyeom** -said Mark

 **You got to be kidding me!!-** said JB

 **What??? I don’t get it-** exclaimed Mark.

 **This guy is part of my dance crew. Actually he’s the lead dancer-** explained JB.

 **Hi hyung! I didn’t know you were working in this project. Great to see you- said** an energetic Yugyeom.

 **Yeah, this is such a coincidence, I didn’t know you could dance Yugyeom, you never told me-** said Mark feeling a bit betrayed. This JB guy was everywhere!

 **Sorry hyung, it’s not something I wanted to hide. I met JB hyung long time ago and we clicked immediately. Anyways, you called me hyung because you wanted me to show the architectural planes to someone-** said Yugyeom.

 **Oh, yeah, sorry. Yugyeom this is BamBam and he works with JB, he is gonna be in charge of the master office. Please lead the way and help him-** Mark introduced both of them.

BamBam and Yugyeom greeted each other and started to walk immediately.

 **So, I’ll be going back to my office-** said Mark.

 **Oh, right, see you later Mark-** answered JB.

The relationship between Mark and JB wasn’t the best. Even though they started off pretty well something was not right. Mark couldn’t get the image of JB’s smirk when he was holding Jackson. **It felt bad, it was just aggg!!!** Mark couldn’t even know how to interpret that feeling; Jackson seemed so cheerful and carefree around JB. On the other hand, while talking to Mark Jackson was totally different: cold and distant. Mark and Jackson have been talking but only about work- related stuff.

JB knew the effect he had in Mark and he loved to see the look Mark put whenever he was joking around with Jackson. JB knew it was rude but he wanted to speed things up by making Mark realized he had some feelings for Jackson, romantic or not, at least they both needed to sit down and talk.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Flashback, 4 years ago… (Here’s a suggestion: watch this video to get in the mood, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk> )

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. This is the end, after today I won’t see him again. I got to be brave and endure this. I want nothing more but see my Mark hyung happy. I took an extra dose of my pills. The psychiatrist prescribed this tranquilizer some time ago, I know it’s not right but I needed extra help. I feel more relaxed actually I know I’ll survive this dreadful day… I tried so hard to get over you Mark but I couldn’t seeing you getting married today is gonna be my last memory of you. I’m going to Hong Kong tonight and I won’t ever be back to Korea.

Yesterday was our last day; we watched movies just like the old times. We talked of your future plans, your new life, your honey moon, and your new house, everything about you. I listened carefully, I stared at you and like always your face was glowing, full of love that was never directed to me. I made jokes just like before. I’m glad you didn’t notice I wasn’t crying because of the movie but because of your wedding.

I asked Mark: **what would you do if we never see each other again? -** I was hoping you’d tell me you’d miss me. But you are too blind to notice me, you just ignore my question. That was the last push I needed, I’m leaving you so you can have your happily ever after.

Here I am going out from my car. This place is beautiful, it’s small and cozy. I knew you wanted a humble ceremony and just a few guests. I made all the preparations for you; after all it’s my curse to be your Best man. I picked everything you ever wanted: colors, textures, flowers, music, and food. I wanted this day to be perfect for you. I was ripping my heart while preparing everything but I’m your friend and I won’t let my stupid feelings cause you problem. Damn!! I even picked your suits: light blue for Jinyoung and dark pink for you.

My feet don’t want to move, my heart is bleeding, but I have to…

There you are standing down the aisle, I want to scream and tell you everything. I just bite my lips to choke my confession and I smile at you to easy your nervousness…

This is your day, this is your happiness and as long as you keep smiling so will I. I keep telling this to myself; maybe someday I’ll be true for me.

You’ll vow to spend the rest of your days with him and I prayed every night not to see this coming and here I am, next to you giving you my support…

The wedding ceremony is over. I was appointed to make the speech in your honor, I made a great job… everybody laughed at my stories and I made the toast in your honor I said Congratulations!!! And I cried, of course you didn’t see the real meaning behind. It’s normal for a person like me to get emotional, that’s what everybody said in the wedding except for my mum, she knew it all and she held my hand giving me the last energy that I needed.

I looked for you among the people and I gestured you to come near me. This is it. You looked so perfect, ethereal, and handsome. This is the image I want to preserve forever in my mind. I said many things to you and for the last time I hugged you. **Farewell Mark Tuan, have a very healthy and happy life with Jinyoung-** I said.

**Huh? Why are you saying this? I feel this is too much Gaga, I’m just going away for a week for my honeymoon-**

**I know- ~~it’s not you but me hyung, I’m going away forever-~~ I guess I’m just a bit emotional hyung. Anyways congratulations!! **

I left the venue and my mum took me to the airport. I couldn’t stop crying.

 

Jackson woke up from his dream with his cheeks full of tears; this was his most emotional memory. He tried to calm himself taking deep breathes. **Will I ever be able to let you go Mark?** \- Jackson asked himself.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Mark: Jinyoung I left my car at the mechanic, it wasn’t working properly. Can you pick me later?**

**Jinyoung: Sure, tell me at what time do you want me to.**

**Mark: I’ll be done by six. I’m sending you the address now.**

**Jinyoung: Ok see you honey.**

Mark was done for the day he was picking all his stuff when a familiar sight caught his attention, it was the same man he saw in Jackson’s office at Hong Kong and he was happily talking to Yugyeom and BamBam. He approached them to greet them.

 **Oh my!!!It’s him!!-** exclaimed YoungJae.

 **Huh? Who are you talking about? -** asked BamBam.

 **Him!! Yes!! I have seen him before** \- answered YoungJae while directing his eyes towards Mark’s direction.

 **Mark hyung? Do you know him?** \- asked Yugyeom.

 **Well, not exactly but…-** started to say YoungJae.

 **Hi guys, how are you? Who is this person? -** inquired Mark.

 **Hi hyung, this is Jackson hyung’s Personal Assistant, his name is YoungJae-** answered Yugyeom.

 **Hi, fancy seeing you here, how have you been? -** said Mark.

 **I’m doing great actually. I have moved back here so I’m happy to be in Korea once again and Jackson hyung has asked me to help him to establish the business here. How about you?** \- said YoungJae.

 **I’m doing fine, as you can suspect I have been working for Jackson for some time now, this is my project I’m the head architect. I guess we’ll be more in contact in the future since this building is almost done-** said Mark.

 **Yeah, I guess. I hope we can work well together** \- added YoungJae.

 **I got to say bye now, someone is coming for me. Bye guys see you soon** \- Mark said while walking away.

 **When did you meet him? For how long have you known him?** \- asked Yugyeom.

 **That my friend it is a very long story. But I can reveal the details now; you’ll have to wait some time. Sorry!!-** YoungJae was trying to put everything together; he got the feeling something was really fishy about this Mark and Jackson hyung situation. He was definitely going to call mama Wang for finding a good explanation.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**JB: Jackson can I ask you for a favor?**

**Jackson: huh? Yes sure.**

**JB: can you pick me up today? I came here with BamBam but he’s staying later and I need to be by the studio at 7.**

**Jackson: well I also need to go to the studio, so I guess I can.**

**JB: awesome see you at 6 then.**

**Jackson: whatever hyung see you at 6.**

Jackson took his red Ferrari and drove towards his building. He wasn’t comfortable because there were high chances to meet Mark there. He just made himself feel more relaxed by listening to some music. He arrived some minutes before six. He parked his car and walked to the building when an image called his attention. A dark haired, fair skin and perfect looking man, dressed in casual clothes was also walking in his same direction. Jackson immediately recognized him. It was Jinyoung.

 **Man, I thought he couldn’t get any more perfect and here he is, looking so stunning. I bet he came to pick up Mark** \- Jackson thought bitterly. He wasn’t wrong when after some steps Mark came into the picture in all his glory, Jackson really wanted to look away but the magnet Mark was made Jackson admired him. Mark came and hugged Jinyoung…

 **Prepare yourself Jackson… the worst is yet to come; he** turned his gaze away when another image caught his attention: **JB hyung was looking devastated straight to where Mark and Jinyoung were standing; JB’s eyes were so sad and glassy**. Something made Jackson connect the dots: **It is him!!! Jinyoung is… OMG!!! I have to help JB hyung-** Jackson mind was running wild. He started to run and without giving a second thought he hugged JB and whispered in his ear:

**It’s him right?-**

JB didn’t answer; he just tightened the hug around Jackson. In that very same moment Jackson sensed it was Jinyoung. Jackson knew JB was not ready to talk about it. Jackson also knew that after the hug Mark and Jinyoung would kiss. Trying his best to give all his support Jackson turned JB’s away from the sight and told him:

**It’s my turn hyung. I’m right here. I’ll be helping you. Please come with me now and don’t look at them. It’ll only break your heart.**

JB couldn’t find his voice so he just nodded and blindly followed Jackson back into the building. They didn’t know that Jinyoung and Mark never kissed, they didn’t see that actually Mark and Jinyoung were frozen at the sight of Jackson and JB hugging, they didn’t see that actually 4 hearts were broken at the same time. This situation was going to be more and more twisted in the future…

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 


	11. Noraebang p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The building project is done and the gang decides to go and celebrate to a Noraebang

**。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆**

**I’m so sorry hyung. I didn’t know the person in your story was Jinyoung-** said an apologetic Jackson. 

 **It’s ok Jackson no need to apologize. I never really mentioned his name to you before, and this meeting was going to happen sooner or later-** added JB.

 **Yeah, I guess, but still I wasn’t expecting this turn of events. What are you going to do now hyung? You started your musical career because of him-** started to say Jackson. 

 **Hey! Wait a minute. I did start because of him, but I’m a musician from the heart and I’ll keep on going with our project. I wanna see the end of it-** interrupted JB. 

 **Hyung, but Jinyoung is Mark’s husband, what do you want now? Would you keep quiet and keep on going as a singer or what? -** questioned Jackson.

 **Jackson, listen to me: I won’t do anything to hurt Jinyoung or Mark, I love Jinyoung very much and I have done enough to hurt him. I don’t want Mark to get involved but he will anyways. The only thing I can do is to come out clean. I have mentioned to you man times before that it’s no use to keep all the feeling bottled up. I’m gonna man up and talk to him. No, Jackson before you interrupt, I’m not gonna break their marriage. I just want to say everything I wasn’t able to before. I want Jinyoung to know he was never at fault but me. I want him to know all. Talking is the only way to healing. You should do the same with Mark. Talk to him, from the bottom of your heart, you’ll begin to feel great, being inside a limbo hasn’t helped you at all-** said JB.

 **You’re so much mature than I am hyung, you have the determination I don’t have** \- added Jackson.

**Jackson, stop it. You’re a strong person and strength comes from within. I know you’ll have everything sort out very soon-**

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 **So uh, that guy is Jackson’s…-** started to say Jinyoung while driving the car back home.

 **He’s Jackson new favorite hyung. I have talked to both of them and they said their link is just “friendship”-** added a bitter Mark.

 **Oh, I see. They seemed very close though** \- said Jinyoung. 

**So you could also sense that. I guess he’s the new bestie in Jackson’s life. Can we just change this topic, I don’t actually wanna know about their relationship-**

**It’s ok- ~~I wanted to know though-~~ let’s just talk about your project. When will you finish the building? Is it soon-** inquired Jinyoung.

 **Well, giving the current circumstances I guess in one more week-** said Mark.

Jinyoung and Mark spent the rest of the trip talking about light topics; they weren’t really paying attention because the image of Jackson and JB’s hug was eating their minds.

 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Flashback… wedding day…**

 

I’m so nervous. I don’t know what to do with my hands. I think I also forgot how to walk. But there you are, my best friend, my support. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t there giving me your energy. I started to walk down the aisle and your smile encourages me. You look so handsome dressed in suit; I didn’t get the chance to tell you that before, did I? 

The ceremony is over and I feel so light and happy, I was expecting your crying actually. Jackson you’re such a sensitive person. At the end of your speech and toast everybody felt happier, I always wonder how you can do it: wherever you go you make people happy. 

Near the end you made a sign to me, to get closer to you. Then you hugged me…and you told me:

**Farewell Mark Tuan, have a very healthy and happy life with Jinyoung-**

**Huh? Why are you saying this? I feel this is too much Gaga, I’m just going away for a week for my honeymoon** \- I said to you, if only I had known that was your actual farewell, you never came to greet me again.

That was the last hug you gave me, that was the last time when I really felt your strength, your energy, the last time… now I guess it’s him. JB has the chance to hold you and hug you, he has the opportunity to feel revitalize with your hugs, the ones that I never get the chance to have again. I miss you my friend so fucking much- thought Mark while going to sleep…

 

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**One week later….**

 

The building was done. It was revealed to Jackson and some media. Since Wang Entertainment was brand new few people attended the event. It was ok since JB’s debut was programmed for another day. There were people talking about the project: the owner of the building- Jackson- the head architect-Mark- the Interior designer- JB- the assistant architect -Yugyeom- the Special designer-BamBam- and the P.A. Youngjae. They were having a good time when an idea popped out:

 

 **Hyung, we should celebrate the way we did in Hong Kong-** proposed YoungJae.

 **I don’t know YoungJae, maybe the rest are tired** \- answered Jackson.

 **How did you celebrate Jackson hyung? -** asked BamBam.

 **Well, after the opening ceremony we went to a noraebang** \- started to say Jackson.

 **I’m totally in!!!-** screamed Yugyeom.

 **Yassss!!! Me too sounds like a fun plan-** said BamBam.

 **Ok, I guess I can go to-** added JB.

 **It was my idea, so I’m in too-** said a smiling YoungJae.

 **Well, if you say so, I guess I’m going too. What about you, Mark hyung are you going? You can come with Jinyoung; it’s not a problem** \- added Jackson.

 **Uh? Well… I wanna go, I’ll ask him.** Mark went to the side of the room and took Jinyoung to talk to him, after a minute they came with the answer: **Yes, we’re going too**.

 

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**To the noraebang they went… and things got a bit interesting there…**

 

 **Since it’s my party, I’ll pay the entrance ticket** \- declared Jackson.

 **What about the food and drinks? -** asked Youngjae.

 **Let’s play! While singing the 2 people with the lowest score get to pay for everything we eat and drink-** proposed BamBam.

 **Ok!!-** said the rest while taking their respective seats.

 **These are the rules: we put the names of the players in the karaoke machine; we have to sing only 1 stanza and the chorus. We choose the language, musical styles, and gender preference. The score will be revealed at the end of the game-** said Yugyeom.

 **I’m confident in Korean and English, and you hyungs? -** asked BamBam.

 **The same, let’s choose both** \- said a confident Jinyoung.

 **And the musical styles? -** asked Jackson.

 **All, I’m feeling confident-** said JB while winking at Jackson. That didn’t go unnoticed by Jinyoung.

 **So, both genders then wouldn’t be a challenge for you, right?-** Jinyoung directed his question to JB.

 **Um, I guess it shouldn’t be a problem-** answered JB trying to avoid looking at Jinyoung. 

 **So, how do we do it? Who starts? -** inquired Mark.

 **Let’s do it at random, the machine chooses the player, the song, the verses to sing and we follow whatever it says-** answered Yugyeom.

 **Ok, let’s get started!!!-** Said BamBam. 

The first player: YoungJae, the song: Uptown funk by Bruno Mars, pre chorus and chorus- said the screen.

 **Oh man, we’re doom-** said Jackson

 **Why Jackson hyung?** \- asked Yugyeom.

 **Cuz this kid ain’t a joke. He has a powerful voice. Just wait and see, his score is always perfect-** replied Jackson.

The bits started to play. YoungJae got the micro in his hands, Yugyeom and BamBam the tambourines and the verses started. The mood was great everybody was dancing and having a great time…

 **[[Pre-Chorus:]](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4421930)** **  
[I’m too hot (hot damn)…  
](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4361122)****  
[Chorus:]  
[Girls hit your hallelujah (Woo!) (x3)  
Cause Uptown funk gon’ give it to you](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4455543)** **(x3)  
[Saturday night and we in the spot](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4598946)** ****  
[Don’t believe me, just watch (come on)](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4419539)

YoungJae finished and his score was not revealed. Next player: Yugyeom, song Bad by Infinite, last stanza and chorus. 

 **Well, now we are indeed in trouble-** said Mark. 

 **Why? -** asked Jinyoung.

 **Cuz this kid isn’t bad at all, he’s the best dance I have ever seen and his voice is awesome as well, we’ll see a real performance-** said Mark.

The song started, and it was great. Yugyeom was a boy full of talents and everybody was in awe. Jackson thought immediately in getting Yugyeom to sign a contract with Wang Entertainment.

**I keep losing you, like you’re slipping through my fingers…** **  
I’m betting on you..**

**Bad Bad Bad Bet a bad bad girl…**  

Everybody was so hyped after listening and seeing Yugyeom dance. They were drinking and eating, the environment was great. Next player: BamBam, song Loser by BigBang, third stanza and chorus.

 **Oh my!! Cover your ears, save your souls!** – warned JB.

 **Why hyung?** -Asked Jackson.

 **Well, you’ll see in a minute-** answered JB.

The song started and so did Bambam. He was not a singer and everybody concluded that, but his personality covered everything else he lacked. It was supposed to be a sad song but the kid turned it into a joke. It was hilarious.

 

 **At some point….**  
  
I’m a loser…  
  


**Wow!! Daebak!!** – said a sarcastic Jinyoung **. You blew it along with my hearing ability**. 

 **My pleasure-** said a confident Bambam. And everybody busted with laughing. 

Next player: Jinyoung, song: Me gustas tu by GFriend, first stanza and chorus.

 **You got to be kidding me!!!-** said an incredulous Jinyoung.

 **If you don’t play, you get zero points and we have been eating and drinking lots, so if I were you hyung, I’d start singing-** suggested Yugyeom. 

 **I’m confident in my singing so why not?** \- Jinyoung took the micro and started his performance.

 

**My heart flutters toward you, starting from today…  
**

**Me gustas tu gustas tu…su tu tu ru I like you…**  

It was perhaps the alcohol giving him courage, but he did a great job singing. JB was mesmerized, Jinyoung was so perfect, and there wasn’t any flaw according to him. Mark was smiling and drinking his glass, Jackson was trying to lift his spirit with some liquor inspiration. The maknaes were eating and cheering. 

Next player: JB, song Sorry by Justin Bieber, First stanza and chorus.

 **Haha!! There you’re JB hyung, it’s because of the initials you match Justin Bieber. Good luck hyung, it’s an English song-** said Yugyeom. 

 **Yah!! Respect your elder Yugyeom; I’m confident you know** \- answered JB. 

 **Hyung, maybe it’s your chance to say Sorry-** Jackson whispered in JB’s ear- that action cause Mark to choke in his food.

 **I’m ok!! I’m fine-** said Mark while everybody was paying attention to him. He was as red as the hot sauce he was eating.

 **Here I go!** \- Said JB.

 

**You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies.  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
** **Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness  
I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances.**

**Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
****Yeah I know that I let you down**  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

**I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, yeah.**

 

Every single line had a direct effect in Jinyoung; he couldn’t help to think that the karaoke machine was playing tricks on him. He could feel the gaze of JB on him. His face was getting redder and redder with each passing second. On the other hand, JB was doing his best to pour his emotions in the song, Jackson was right this was the beginning for him, a starting point to say sorry to Jinyoung.

 

The maknaes were too busy eating and cheering to notice the change in the atmosphere. Once JB finished the machine called for another player…

Mark, song…

 

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 

See you in the second part of the chapter. I love cliff hangers.

By the way, YoungJae has sung before lots of Bruno Mars’ songs. BamBam got famous after his version of Loser in Sukira Kiss the Radio. Yugyeom danced Bad in Weekly Idol and Singdirella. Jinyoung sang Me gustas tu in Fly concert.


	12. Noraebang p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's and Jackson's turn to sing

Next player, Mark, song We don’t talk anymore, Pre chorus and 1st stanza

****Finally!! I was waiting for Mark hyung’s turn I’ve heard him humming at work and I can bet he’s gonna be good-****  said Yugyeom to YoungJae.

****But the song though...-****  started to say YoungJae.

****It’s in English, I know, but Hyung will make it, I’m sure-****  added Yugyeom.

****_Well, that’s not what I meant-_****  thought YoungJae, he knew from mama Wang and Jackson himself the story behind Jacksons’ departure to Hong Kong.

Mark stood up and took the micro, he was going to take to spot light and direct his efforts towards Jackson, this was his chance, so as soon as the bits started he got ready to pour his heart:

****[[Pre-Chorus:]](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4421930) ** **

****We don’t talk anymore, we don’t talk anymore,** **

****we don’t talk anymore,** **

****Like we used to do.** **

****We don’t laugh anymore,** **

****What was all of it for?** **

****Oh, we don’t talk anymore like we used to do.** **

****[[1 st stanza:]](https://genius.com/Mark-ronson-uptown-funk-lyrics#note-4421930) ** **

****I just heard you’ve found the one you’ve looking, you’ve looking for…** **

****I wish I would have known it wasn’t me.** **

****Cause even after all this time I still wonder, Why I can’t move on,** **

****Just the way you did so easily.** **

****Don’t wanna know kind of dress you’re wearing tonight.** **

****If he’s holding onto you so tight, the way I did before.** **

****I overdosed. Should have known that your love was a game,** **

****Now I can’t get you out of my brain,** **

****Oh it’s such a shame…** **

The room’s air became heavier as some people sense the meaning behind Mark’s interpretation. Jackson was stuck in his seat. JB was looking directly to Mark, he wanted to have a word with him, but it wasn’t the moment  ** ** _-for later-_****  he thought. On the other hand, Jinyoung was looking at Jackson expecting some reactions, but he saw nothing, Jackson had mastered the art of acting and covering his feelings. YoungJae was also intrigued, he knew the entire story and Mark’s voice was soul full, he wanted to see the end of the drama, but it wasn’t the right time. Well, BamBam and Yugyeom were obliviously blessed, they just admired the voice, the intonation, the pronunciation and Mark’s performance and they were super satisfied.

****Woah hyung!!! I had no idea you were this good singing-****  said a surprised Yugyeom.

****No, I wasn’t that good-****  tried to say Mark.

****But really hyung, you were daebak!!-****  added Bambam.

****Guys, I need to use the bathroom. I’m going out-****  started to say Jackson, he wanted to cool down, he wanted to escape, Mark’s song had really pulled his heart strings. But…

****Hyung!! no!! no!!! you can’t!! not now!!-****  sulked BamBam.

****And why not?****  - asked Jackson.

****Because you’re the last player, it’s your turn hyung. The game won’t be over unless you sing too, c’mon don’t do this; I’m sure you can hold it a little… pretty please****!!!- pleaded BamBam.

****Ok, you win this time BamBam-****  added a defeated Jackson.

The machine showed the next player: Jackson song “Hopeless love” 1st stanza and chorus.

****Oh hyung!! Similar to Jinyoung hyung you got to sing a song sung by a woman, are you still in?**** \- asked BamBam.

****C’mon BamBamie, is that even a question? Of course hyung is all in, he said he’ll do it, so he will, right hyung? -****  inquired YoungJae.

Jackson had to do it, whether he liked it or not, he was after all the last player, so he felt the weight of the responsibility. Plus he wasn’t going to let Jinyoung steal all the credit for singing a girl’s song, he could also do it. Lastly he was familiar with the lyrics; after all it was like his national anthem back in the old days. He stood up and took the mic from the table were Mark had left it.

****Of course!! I’m singing it, thanks for giving me strength YoungJae, I knew I trusted you the more-****  said Jackson while mocking BamBam, he faked a offended face. The first notes started to sound and Jackson got ready, he was gonna sing not only with his voice but also with all his emotions:

******How beautiful that smile is.**  
Time stands still when I look at you  
How am I in this kind of love? ****The things you say, the body movements when you talk**  
It knocks on my heart endlessly.  
But I keep my door firmly closed.**

******Oh, your eyes that are looking at me,  
there aren’t any feelings that are like mine  
It’s such a sad thing to know your heart.**

 

****I know it’s hopeless,**  
so every time I look at you  
It’s so hard, because I love you so much  
It hurts to hear when you say I’m just a friend  
I stand out the line that I can’t ever cross  
It hurts but why can’t I turn away?  
This hopeless love**

Jackson made eye contact with Mark only once, but somehow both of them knew there were lots of unsolved issues. Jackson put so many emotions that a single tear escaped from his eyes, the audience was in awe. Jackson not only was able to sing but he was able to provoke all kind of reactions in his audience. Maybe the song was the beginning of the end, Jackson was somehow revealing a piece of his mind to Mark, and maybe this was the beginning of his healing. There was no doubt in his heart: he was ready to have the talk to Mark.

****Hyung!!! You’re so talented!!!-****  screamed BamBam

****Wow!! So Amazing!****  - exclaimed Yugyeom.

****Indeed it was great, congrats Jackson you are on your way of becoming the next JYP, you are a producer and a great singer, and I bet you can also compose-****  said a sincere Jinyoung.

****Ah!! This guy!! ~~–you’re impossible to hate-~~  You’ll make me blush-**** responded Jackson.

****You have to make a collab in my album next time, If I had known you were this great I would have recorded with you-****  added JB.

****Yah!! You’re exaggerating**** \- said a shy Jackson.

****Not at all, I do believe you’re a great singer, and everybody shares the same opinion here-**** expressed JB while pointing at the rest of the guys.

****Yes, he’s right. You’re very talented; congratulations-****  said Mark while looking at a blushing Jackson.

****Ok, now can I really go to the bathroom? The game is over and the machine will tell us the results in a minute-****  pleaded Jackson.

****Of course you can go hyung, in fact I’ll follow you-****  said YoungJae.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Both of them headed outside while the machine was making the calculations. Once the returned they saw two somber faces, they were apparently the losers…

****Yah!! I don’t wanna pay-****  said BamBam.

****Why did I even propose this game? -**** asked Yugyeom.

****So, I assumed we already know the losers? -****  inquired YoungJae.

****Yeap!-****  answered a happy JB ** **, it turns out that these two maknaes have to pay for our food and drinks we had tonight.****

****Life is hard for the young-****  said dramatically BamBam.

****Tell me about it-****  added an equally disappointed Yugyeom.

****Well, you BamBam gave us a good time, your interpretation was unique, and you Gyomie were a great performer your dance moves were on point-****  pointed Jinyoung.

****Anyways, now it’s time to revel the winner-****  interfered Mark-  ** **the machine revealed the lowest 2 scares and now it’ll tell us the best 2.****

 

****2 nd place YoungJae with 98 points and 1st place…..** **

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 

 

 

****Cliff hanger?? Anyone??? No??? Ok…** **

 

 

 

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

 

****1 st place: Jackson with 99 points** **

****OMO!!! Hyung congratulations!!!!****  – said happily YoungJae while hugging Jackson.

****Well, that was unexpected-****  added a surprised Jackson.

****But you were so great, I mean it hyung-****  interfered BamBam who was also hugging the life out of Jackson.

****Ok, enough. Give him some space to breathe-****  said JB while trying to separate the younger ones from Jackson.

****Yeah, let’s keep this night’s good energy. Now we can sing whatever in group or duet or individually-****  proposed Yugyeom.

****I like your spirit. Plus we can keep on eating and drinking since we already know whose wallet will cover all the expenses-****  added a mischievous Jinyoung.

****Guys, next week it will be my launch, I’d like to invite you all to my premiere. It’d be an honor to have you all supporting my musical career-****  commented JaeBum.

****Ok!!-** **

****Sure!!-** **

****No problem!!-** **

****Fighting hyung!!-** **

****Why not?-** **

****Sure thing!-** **

 

Everybody expressed their desire to attend, JB felt more supported. This was going to be his debut. Also this could have meant the closure of one chapter in his life; JB was planning on revealing everything to Jinyoung but he was planning on talking to Mark first.

They continue singing their lungs out, eating and drinking. It was a good night after all; they were celebrating the opening of Wang Entertainment building. JB could express some of his apologies, Mark could show his worries too and Jackson felt it was the time to let things go… Wow!! The power of music!!!

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

I chose the song for Mark because it seemed right for the situation. Jackson actually sang a bit of Hopeless love with Jamie Park in Real Jimin episode 2. The end of this story is coming bear with me a little bit. Bye!!!

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。


	13. Dr. Nam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Nam remembers the first time he sees Jackson

**。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆**

Hi readers, here you got another chapter. I just couldn't leave Eric out...

#IhateYouEric #NotReally #HappyBDayJinyoung

**。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆**

**Dr. Nam your next patient will be coming in 15 minutes, he already confirmed it** \- said the secretary.

**It’s ok, let me know when Mr. Wang arrives-** answered Dr. Nam.

_I can’t believe how fast these five years have passed. The first time that I met him he was recovering from a panic attack. He was young, in his early twenties, his face was expressionless, his eyes were red from crying, and he was also under medication. His mother was sitting next to him. When she made eye contact with me she gave me sad smile. I introduced myself and tried to speak with him, for 2 days straight he never talked he just cried. It was such a saddening view. His mother talked to me privately and gave all the details…_

**He’s so young; I didn’t know that he was so affected. I should have seen it coming; I never thought he was so depressed. It’s my entire fault; I should have done something earlier, Anything!!!-** Mrs. Wang said.

**Mrs, Wang this is a very serious situation, tell me about his story-** I said. _She told me his son was in love with his best friend but it was one sided. He had his panic attack triggered by the news of him proposing to his boyfriend. I knew it was my mission to help this family they seemed warm hearted. I treated both, mother and son._

_Well, she was easier to treat, but her son… it took me a while. I prescribed some meds and a weekly appointment with him. I earned his trust little by little though anytime I mention Mark to him he would immediately scream **:**_ **I hate you Eric!!!** _I got used to him, more than psychiatrist- patient relationship our relation was closer to frenemis._

_It was so difficult to treat him, the image he had about himself was so wrong. He hated everything about him. He had lost himself in the mist of loving his precious hyung. He always compared himself with other people:_ **I’m not as tall as… my laugh is hyena like… my thighs are so fat… my fashion sense is terrible… I’m still unable to express myself properly in Korean… My voice sounds so raspy… My legs are too short like an elephant; my face is too big…** _His hatred list was going on and on. His activities revolved mostly around his hyung. He forgot to live life by himself. That was my starting point actually, I made him discover new hobbies, to try new experiences by himself, I made therapy with him outside the hospital because he hated to be caged. He got back on his tracks and he discovered his love for music, he started to play musical instruments, he started also composing. A year passed and a dreadful day arrived, the wedding of Mark… He had another panic attack and mama Wang rushed with him to the hospital. I tried to calm him down…_

**Hey Jackson, please listen to me, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger-** I said.

**No Eric, it isn’t like that. It should be: what doesn’t kill you makes you want it did-** he answered to me.

_Right there I knew he had to distance himself physically from the source of his sourness, mamma Wang and I decided that he could feel better finishing his studies in China. So Jackson went to live in Hong Kong, he started a new life. We kept on contact during all those years. He was my patient. His crisis diminished lots. His behavior changed a lot, according to mama Wang. How I wish I had met him before, when he wasn’t so damaged, when he was happy … I’m glad he came back to Korea, I’m glad to see his progress, I’m even happier now that he doesn’t need any medication and his panic attack have disappear for more than a year now._ A buzz interrupted my thoughts.

**Dr. Nam your patient, Mr. Wang, is here waiting for you-** said the secretary.

**Let him in. Hi Jackson long time no see you-**

**Shut up Eric! No I’m just kidding. How are you?**

**Doing pretty fine thanks, shall we sit down? -** _I made him sit down and we started to talk. He has really made tons of progress, being with his family, making new friends. He is laughing again. His life is back on track. He can see himself without hate, he still has some issues with his image but he is able to let people in. after some photo sessions in Hong Kong for a magazine he understood he is not ugly; on the contrary he received many offers to make more sessions. Jackson understood he is handsome. Jackson is finally at peace with himself. There is only one more step._

**Jackson, I think is time for confession; I think it’s time to find real peace with your own feelings. I strongly recommend you to have a talk with Mark** -

**I know Eric, I know. It’s just that I have some doubts. Do you think I’m ready?** \- Jackson asked me.

**Jackson, we are humans and fear is normal. Don’t doubt yourself. You have walked a long path to arrive where you are now. I’m sure you can take this step. I know it’s hard and I won’t like to put pressure but you have to do it-** I said.

**Yeah, I just need to do it, I guess. Plus I have had contact with Mark and I feel deep down inside I also hurt him unintentionally; he probably blames himself for my departure. I can’t deal with hurting him anymore. I made my mind Eric. I’m talking to him-** added Jackson.

**Great decision, congratulations Jackson!** \- I sincerely replied.

**I have a plan Eric; I’ll talk to Jinyoung first-**

**Wait, what??? Why?** \- I asked in disbelief

**Because he’s the husband and I won’t like hurting his feelings, he needs to know. I’ll open my heart to him as well, he also deserves to know that I won’t try to snap Mark; I won’t try to break his marriage. I could never so something like that. I want to clarify everything and have a new life here in Korea. I want a fresh start, different from the life I had before, different from the person I was in Hong Kong. First Jinyoung and then Mark, I’ll talk to them in that order** \- replied Jackson.

**Oh dear!! Jackson you’re one of a kind. I’m glad to know you have everything planned. If you need my help you know where to find me. I’ll like to see you after that process and depending on how you feel I could even say we will stop seeing each other-**

**So you just want to get rid of me? Ouch you hurt me Eric. Here I was thing we had a connection-**

**Jackson don’t be so dramatic, we’ll finish this patient-doctor relationship-** I was saying

**Oh my!! Perverted!! You wanna get into my pants-** Jackson joked.

**Jackson you know what I mean, we’ll remain friends after all. I’m glad to see your sense of humor is back. You’ll be just fine I know it-**

**I can feel it too Eric. I’ll be fine** \- said Jackson.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Hi, Mark. It’s me JaeBum, do you have a minute?-**

**Sure, let me save this files and I’ll be with you in a minute-** Mark saved the files and stood up next to JB **. What do you want to talk about?-**

**Um, actually would you like to have a coffee with me I have a very I important matter to discuss with you-**

**Well, I guess I can have a break now. Let’s go, there’s a nice coffee shop round the corner-** proposed Mark.

**Ok, sure-** answered JB.

They headed to the café and order their drinks they were having just light conversation. Once the orders were ready they found a table to sit and they began to talk more.

**Ok, now that you have all my attention tell me what do you want to talk about?** \- Mark wasn’t very good with long messages; he liked to talk straight to the point.

**I, uh, um. I don’t know where to start actually** \- JB stuttered

**From the beginning is a good idea you know-** said in a flat tone Mark. He used to felt sympathy for JB but not any longer.

**Ok. You may think I’d talk about Jackson-** started to say JB and at the mention of his ex-best friend Mark tensed a bit- **Actually this conversation is not about him but about your husband, about Jinyoung.**

**What? -** asked a puzzled Mark.

**Well, you said to start from the beginning so I’ll start telling you I have met Jinyoung before, I met him when he was just a teenager. There were many misunderstandings and wrong doings between us and I was the biggest jerk of all history. I wanted to tell you that I’m truly sorry for my behavior. I understand if you feel shocked-** said JB

**Shocked? It’s an understatement JB. Why are you telling me this now?** \- inquired Mark.

**Uh, well, because I wanted to be clear with you. I feel like I was hiding this important information. I wanted to ask you if it was ok to speak to Jinyoung-** said JB trying to avoid Mark’s gaze.

**I’m still trying to put my thoughts together JB, why now? Why do you want to clear everything now? -** asked Mark

**Because I’m starting a new life, I’ll be a musician full time and I’ll be promoting my album. I want to lift some weights of my emotional luggage. I want to tell Jinyoung everything and perhaps he can find in his heart the will to forgive me, those are my reasons-** replied JB.

**Ok, I understand. You can talk to him, if he wants to listen it’s up to Jinyoung, I won’t force anything. Plus you don’t need my permission, I’m not Jinyoung’s owner, I’m his husband-** added Mark.

**I know, I’m aware of that. I just wanted to be clear with you. I’ll talk to him after the launch of my album-** said JB.

**It’s ok. I’ll be there too; whenever you want to talk to him you can do it. Let me know so you two can talk freely-**

**Thanks a lot Mark, this means the world to me-** thanked JB.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


	14. Time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaeBum finds the perfect time and place to talk to Jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! I cried a Han river when my PC died with all my writings. But I've re-written my fic.  
> I'm having two endings: Markjin and Markson. I won't tell you which one is which...  
> Ha! *evil smirk*

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Jackson was sitting in a café near his office when he heard the sound of a bell, someone was entering the place and it was no other than Jinyoung. They made eye contact and Jackson made a sign so Jinyoung walked to his table, they sat together facing each other.

**Jinyoung, glad you came** \- said Jackson.

**I’m glad you called. It has been awhile. I was actually expecting you to contact me** -

**Uh, um, well, Then shall we start?** \- added Jackson

**Totally, you go ahead and tell me** \- answered Jinyoung.

**I wanted to talk to you about Mark. I, I want to clarify everything with him, I want to explain myself and I wanted you to know it-** said Jackson

**Finally, it has been so long Jackson. I know we were not best friends, but you and Mark had that connection. It has been very difficult for Mark, he blames himself for your departure. He doesn’t understand the reasoning behind your actions-**

**I was in a similar position too. I didn’t understand myself either. But I’m at peace with myself and I want to clear all misunderstandings, I’m starting a new life Jinyoung and I want to start without any problem. I’m sorry it took me so long** \- said Jackson.

**I know, it has been hard on both sides-**

**But you told me you also wanted to talk to me, what is it about?** \- inquired Jackson.

**I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry, I know for sure my actions were the trigger in all this mess and I’m truly sorry Jackson. I hope you forgive me-** responded Jinyoung.

**What are you talking about? You don’t need to be sorry-**

**I’m sorry, I know I came in between you guys, I really had no idea-** started to say Jinyoung.

**Idea of what? Jinyoung, hey listen to me. There’s nothing to you need to be feeling guilty about-**

**Let me finish please. I just wanted to be happy and when Mark entered in my life he brought happiness with him-** said Jinyoung.

**_Yeah, I know he has that effect-_** Jackson thought.

**And I didn’t see I was hurting you in the process, believe me it was never my intention** \- a single tear was rolling down Jinyoung’s cheek.

**Jinyoung, please stop it. I’m telling you there’s nothing you did wrong** \- Said Jackson feeling guilty, looking at Jinyoung’s reaction.

**Look, Jackson I found this-** said Jinyoung while taking an old paper from the book he had. Jackson didn’t recognize it at first, but then it clicked- I promised I had no idea, **I found this letter when it was too late, you were gone without a trace, I was already married. I wanted tell Mark everything but I had no right to, I was waiting for you to come and now we’re here so-** Jinyoung speech was interrupted

**Jinyoung, I’m so sorry I have no words to tell you. I swear I don’t want to snatch Mark from you** \- said Jackson.

**No need for you to say so. I know you, I saw your actions in the past, you could have come in between us but you didn’t. You were always a rightful person Jackson, you treated me fairly, and you are by far one of the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I’m sure you won’t do any evil** \- added Jinyoung.

**I’m really speechless Jinyoung, I never knew you had such a high opinion about me. See? There’s another reason for you not to say sorry, not to feel guilty, you are fair. I ensure you did nothing bad. The situation between Mark and I was messy and unclear. I can see everything from another perspective now. I’m really sorry you had to find that letter to comprehend everything. However, as I said before, it all has passed, and I’ll come out clean, that’s the reason I want to talk to Mark. Even though I know we can never be the best friends we were before at least I’d like to have a decent, guilty-less, relationship with him-** said Jackson.

**You’ve changed a lot, I’m so happy to hear this now. You’ve gone through lots, I admire you**! - exclaimed Jinyoung

**Stop it, you’re making me blush. But really, I’m gonna talk to Mark, if that’s right with you-**

**Of course it’s alright, you don’t need my permission. I’m his husband, not his owner. This is what I’ve been waiting for years. Go ahead and talk to him-** said Jinyoung.

**Thanks a lot, it means the world to me-** added Jackson.

They kept on talking about their lives, the atmosphere was rare at first, tense, though after that chat both of them knew everything was gonna be alright.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Jae Bum’s big day arrived. He was terrified but thrilled at the same time. The debut was possible. Even when the reason for his debut was to reach out Jinyoung, the love for music had grown on JB, music made him happy. Many flashes, many cameras and he made it. JB sang with his heart and people fell in love with him. In the audience there was an interesting group of peole talking: Yugyeom was talking to his new bestie BamBam, while Jackson and YoungJae were planning the next stage for JB, Mark and Jinyoung were mesmerized with JB’s stage performance. When everything finished JB joined the group and a party started. JB made a sign to Mark, it was time for Jinyoung and JB to talk. Simultaneously, Jinyoung made a sign to Jackson, it was the change they were waiting for. Jackson talked first:

**Hey Mark hyung, can we talk?-**

Mark was taken by surprise, after all it was the first time Jackson initiated a conversation with him and the first time he was called hyung again, his answer was immediate:

**Yes, sure, here or in another place?-**

**Can we go to my office? it’s too noise here** \- proposed Jackson.

**Sure, let’s go- said** Mark after informing Jinyoung about the situation.

Both of them went to Jackson’s office, it was D-Day for them.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

**Uh, hi , Ummm, sorry to bother you, but can we talk?-** asked JaeBum to Jinyoung

**What?? Come again??-** said a dumfounded Jinyoung.

**I’m, well, you see. I was wondering if maybe, if you would like to give me some minutes. I’d love to have a chat with you-** an incredible nervous JB told Jinyoung.

**Uh? Yes? I guess? Here? -** inquired Jinyoung.

**Could it be in a quieter place please? -** pleaded JB

**Yes, but I don’t know where-** added Jinyoung.

**No worries, I know this place like the back of my hand. We’ll talk in a vocal training room, follow me please-** said JB.

**Ok, I’ll follow your lead-** responded Jinyoung, still shocked to listen to JB talking to him directly, it was time for them to have a proper closure.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

**Vocal training room.**

Have a seat please, this may take long- spoke JB.

Jinyoung did as told, he was completely clueless as why he was in the same room as JB, not a single idea about what topic they need to discuss. JaeBum in the other hand was extremely nervous, even more than the way he was before his debut stage. But there was no turning back point. It was his one and only chance to express himself and show his true colors.

**I know you are taken aback by this, it’s understandable to feel a bit lost too.  I wanted to talk to you to clear things up. First, I’ll start by saying that I’m truly sorry and ashamed of all my thoughtless actions towards you. I know I was the biggest jerk ever and I mistreated you, I know it’s late, but I really wanted to apologize Jinyoung-**

**What?? I don’t know what to say-** a puzzled Jinyoung answered.

**You don’t have to say anything, I want you to know my reasons, I may be a bit selfish asking you for forgiveness, but it’s all I want. There were so many stupid and hurtful words in the past. If I could I would turn back in time to hit myself for being such an idiot, for being so immature, for trating you so badly. I can’t do it so now it’s the time for me to come out clean**.

**Why? Why now?** – asked Jinyoung maintaining a stoic face.

**Because this story is tiring, these feelings are suffocating me. Because I want to start from zero. I want a new life I want to mend things-** responded JB.

**Too late to do that-** answered back Jinyoung.

**I know, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. As I said to you, I hope you can find in yourself the will to forgive me, even if it’s not now maybe in the future. Our past keeps on haunting me and I think it might be similar to you, I want you to know I blame myself for driving you crazy, for making you escape. I’m sorry Jinyoung, for all my wrong doings.**

**I have nothing to say, this conversation is useless** \- Jinyoung was really frustrated, **_after all these years? After all the suffering? Way too late!!_**

**Mianhae, please allow me to speak-** pleaded JB, sensing it was a necessary evil, Jinyoung let himself listen to JB.

**I’ll give you five minutes, after that, whether you have finished or not I’ll leave, understood? -** Jinyoung voice was quivering.

**Thanks a lot, I promise I’ll go straight to the point-** JB was determined to let everything out. His hands were sweaty, his feet kept on moving, and his heart was pumping blood like crazy. With a deep breath JB started to talk again:

**I want to apologize a thousand times, but even then it won’t ever be enough. I hurt you so many times. I was a monster, I turned your life into a living hell and you didn’t deserve my acidic comments** -

**Why? Tell me why did you do it? Why me? Why**? - asked Jinyoung with a trembling voice.

**Because I was stupid, selfish, an inconsiderate jerk. I’m sorry-** answered JB

**Yet you haven’t answered: why me?** \- added Jinyoung.

**It’s complicated, I don’t know where to start-** answered JB.

**Well, you wanted my attention, you have it now. Explain yourself and answer the question: what did I ever do to you? Why did you pick on me?** \- inquired Jinyoung he was getting really frustrated by the lack of clear responses.

**It’s so hard to explain. I’ll have to take you back in time, I’ll tell you everything. Back in those days I was the king of our school, I was admired, I had perfect grades, awesome attitude and I was talented. Then out of the blue you showed up and my world was turned upside down, I was no longer the celebrity in school. You were younger, more intelligent, way more talented and extremely reserved. I hated you because you stole all the attention-** responded JB.

**So this was all based on jealously?** – asked an incredulous Jinyoung.

**At the beginning, yes, it was based on jealously. Later on, it wasn’t just that. I felt more and more frustrated and I wanted to have all the attention on me and I had it when I started to misbehave. It just didn’t feel right. Then there was you, so innocent and naïve. You never offended me, you were always so cool, your remarks were thoughtful. I began to admire you, you worked so hard to have the best grades, you trained so much even though you voice was already perfect you kept pushing your limits. I was marveled and I wanted to get your attention, I wanted you to notice me, but you never did, you were always there, unreachable-** said JB avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze.

**What are you trying to say? -** asked Jinyoung, this was conversation was making him feel nervous.

**I’m trying to say that I started to fall in love with you. I was so crazy, so mad at myself. I had everyone’s attention but never yours. So I started to push your buttons that was the only way for you to notice me. Yes, I acknowledge I was immature but it was my first love. I hadn’t been in love before and I had no idea how to act, you were always so perfect so great. You left me speechless a bunch of nerves** \- Jaebum was going to expose his heart…

**I was just the bad boy, the one that kept on hurting you. I tried to speak to you so many times but I was a coward I could never talk from the bottom of my heart. That’s the reason why I joined the choir. I wanted to confess my love for you, I trained for months. I begged the choir director to give me a chance, I pleaded until he heard me. He said I could start attending. I was truly happy, it was my opportunity to mend things with you. I started to compose music and write lyrics. I was sure I could win your heart. It was too late for me though, when you saw me that day in the practice room you avoided me like the plague, I wanted to say so many things. I gathered all my courage to talk to you, but you were gone. You left the choir, the school, even the neighborhood. I couldn’t find you. I knew right there and then I had fucked up. I didn’t stand a chance with you I never had actually. I looked for you: days turned into weeks, then months and years. I never saw you again. You were the reason why I started to sing, I wanted to reach you through my music. Even my debut album was inspired by you. I thought I could win your heart. I was desperate, until you appeared again. I was late again, see? You got married to an awesome person, he gave you the happiness I could never give you. I know Mark is a great and understanding guy, handsome and hardworking. I’m glad he came into your life. As I said before I just want to say sorry. I really mean it-** JB finish his speech with a dry throat but a lighter heart.

**You jerk, why now? Huh? I have everything I ever wanted. Why you want to mess with my mind now?** \- Asked an angry Jinyoung.

**I don’t want to keep on hurting you, I saw how tense you got when you we met again. I want you to let go this hate. I want to see you happy, like truly happy. I don’t want to mess with you Jinyoung. On the contrary, I want to tell you this: you were always perfect, I’m sure you still are. I was the one on the wrong side. I want you to let go this hurtful feeling, it’s your only way to be happy. I held onto you causing only trouble. This is why I want you out, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I wanted to try. Mianhae Jinyoung. You only deserve happiness, this is the life I want for you** \- said JB.

**You’re always late. If you had really looked at the situation you would have noticed my feelings. Even after all your dirty tricks, I was in love with you stupid. If I had known before your feeling we could have been in another position now. But you said it, it’s way too late now-** spoke Jinyoung.

**What? You were what? You? In love with me?** – asked a surprised JB.

**Yes, don’t ask me why, I couldn’t even understand it myself. I was stupid enough to fall for you. You’re right though, I found my happy ending with Mark** \- responded Jinyoung never etting his **guard down.**

**I have no more words, I should have done something earlier. I’m content to see how happy you are now. I never imagine you had mutual feelings but it’s not our time now. As I mentioned before I wanted to clear everything so you can look at our past and not feel bad about it. I promise I won’t be in your way, I won’t interfere in your life. I wish you the best Jinyoung-** said JB.

**I’m unable to forgive you now. I may do it in the future, give me time to think, this is overwhelming-**

**You have all the time in this world. I waited for years to have this conversation. I can wait more. Although I won’t be around, I’ll start a tour so I’ll be travelling. If you want to meet me let me know-** added JB

**OK, just ok. It’s getting late. I guess we should go back to your party-** said Jinyoung trying to find a way out of the room, there were a thousand thoughts around his head… to many things to reflect upon.

**I guess you’re right. Thanks a lot, for giving me this chance to explain myself. Yeah, I think we need to go back now. Can I at least have a handshake?** – asked JB.

**Well, why not? -** Jinyoung extended his hand and JB took it. A handshake was all they needed, they knew it was like sealing a deal: to let all bad memories in the past and keep going with their lives without hard feelings. They had a bright new future ahead.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Meanwhile in Jackson’s office….


	15. Ending 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Mark finally talk to each other

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Hi dear readers, hope you like this ending. As I said before I'm working in markson and jackbum endings. I won't tell you which one is which, so you got to read this to know. Drop me a comment :)

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Jackson and Mark headed to the C.E.O’s office at the top floor of his building. They entered and Jackson said:

**Take a seat please, this is gonna take some time-**

**Okay-** was the only words Mark could utter, he sat down and Jackson mirrored his action.

**I know this is request of talking is very sudden but I’ve been thinking for a long time and I wanted to come out clear. I wanted to say many things Mark, you have no idea-** started to say Jackson sitting in front of Mark.

**Are you going to tell me the reason why you left? Are you gonna tell me what happened? Did I do something wrong? If so, please forgive me Jackson-** interrupted Mark.

**Actually is something you didn’t do. Mark hyung, please hear me out. I’m gonna tell you all. Promise me you won’t hate me after listening to me. Promise me you’ll let me talk and you’ll listen to my reasons, please Mark-** begged Jackson.

**Jackson, you are or were my best friend, I want to understand. I swear I won’t ever hate you, please give me your reasons. Your departure left me so broken, I wanna understand. I promise I won’t interrupt you-** declared Mark.

**Arasso. Here I go. Everything started way back, when we were teenagers. I was diagnosed with depression while we were in our last year of high school. I had also panic attacks since we started college and I’ve been under medication through all these years-**

**WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? HOW? WHY? I can’t understand-** a clueless Mark interrupted Mark

**Hyung, please let me explain. I’ve gathered all my courage to talk. I’m gonna go into details now. It all started years ago. There was something bothering me, a wound I was not able to heal from and as years passed it became more unbearable. I had to escape, it was the safest way for me-** explained Jackson.

**Still, this doesn’t make sense to me Jackson. How could you have depression? I mean, you are the most positive person I’ve ever met. Your personality was always so bubbly, you were a walking sunshine. You were always in big groups, smiling, joking, you were always surrounded by people. You were accepted by everybody, people made line just to become your acquaintance-** added Mark trying to make sense of Jackson’s words.

**I know hyung, I know. That was the worst: I was surrounded by many but in my heart felt lonely. It’s true, I smiled but I wasn’t really happy. I asked but I didn’t want to know. I got up but I wasn’t really awake. I was alive but I wasn’t really living. I started to hate me, all of me: my weight, my height, and my raven hair- can you see? That’s the reason why I’m blond now. I hated the way I dressed, my raspy voice, my high pitch laugh, my constant need to speak, my elephant legs, my face, I hated all about me. I could only see my weaknesses. I was dying a bit every single day. The pain was unbearable. I had to look for help so I ended up with a psychologist. I talked to him about my problems but it didn’t help me.**

**Jackson, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I should have been there for you. If I had seen any sign I would have helped. I’m a terrible friend. Should I be even call myself your friend? I’m bad. I’m sorry-** apologized Mark.

**Hey, don’t blame yourself Mark. Let me explain please. There’s so much more you need to know-**

**I just can’t get my head around the idea that you hated yourself Jackson. I swear you were a walking perfection. So many people loved you the way you were, many were looking up to you. I just can’t think a reason why you could feel so bad-** stated Mark.

**Hyung, that’s the problem about depression. It sucks the life out the patient, it masks the reality and it doesn’t allow people to think straight. I could not feel, I was numb. I created my own prison. I’m in the right track now, I’m almost done. My road was full of thorns, but now I can see the petals and flowers.**

**I’m so sorry Jackson. I should have helped you, if only I---** started to say Mark.

**Hyung, I told you. No regrets, I’ve been down but I’ve learnt my lessons-** interrupted Jackson.

**Oh my god! I’m so surprised Jackson. Did you… I mean… did you have bad thoughts… uh..um.. Like really bad thoughts? -** Mark was so nervous he couldn’t stop himself from shaking, his hands were restless. **_How can Jackson have suffered so much? How could I be so blind?_**

**Hyung, unfortunately, yes. I had many bad thoughts during those years. None of them were about ending my life if you’re wondering. I was a total mess, I couldn’t see the real me-** confessed Jackson.

**I’m sorry Gaga. Please keep on talking-** Mark tried to control his shaking hands and his bursting heart- **I said I wasn’t going to interrupt and yet here I am interrupting you, please tell me more-**

**Ok. As I said before I had many bad thoughts about my appearance, many bad thoughts about me in general. There was a stab in my heart and I kept on pushing the knife deeper and deeper. Since I wasn’t able to express myself properly my body started to react in many ways like insomnia, weight loss, arrhythmia… Uff!! So many things. The worst one was the panic attack. I felt like dying. I was hospitalized too. Before you asked me, it’s been 2 years since my last one. Eric, my psychiatrist, has already ended my prescription of meds so, I’m better now. Regaarding my appearance I got YoungJae, he was there to support me;  YoungJae got some photo shots in Hong Kong and many magazines came to me after that, can you believe it? Now I also have a modeling career. Even famous designers want me to use their brands… oh, well, I know I’m going off track, mianhae Mark.**

**How is that I never noticed? You were even in the hospital… For fuck sake!! I’m so sorry-** said a desperate Mark.

**Hyung, I masked all my symptoms. Don’t blame yourself-** added Jackson.

**But really, tell me what made you feel so depressed? What were you trying so hard to hide?** \- asked Mark.

**Well, I was hiding an unrequested love hyung. I fell in love with you and that feeling was eating me alive-** answered Jackson without looking at Mark.

**Oh my!! I…I .. I don’t… I didn’t know** \- Mark was speechless, he was right after all: the reason behind Jackson’s disappearance was him. He drove Jackson away. Mark was so lost in his thoughts, he had no idea of what to do.

**Hyung, please. You don’t have to say a word. Please let me continue, I have to say all now, it’s time to let go. You have no clue how much I cared for you. How much I’d do anything to make you smile. How much it took me to say goodbye at night. How hard I forced myself to make you happy next to him. But you were the first person I ever loved. I was so mesmerized by you, everything in my life revolved around you. So, I lost myself in the mist of loving you. Every action, every word, every detail, every single hour was my unsaid confession to you. You opened up to me, and I was on the other end, eating up every damn word you say. I knew from the beginning it was hopeless. I wanted to confess so many times, but I never got the chance. When I was about to blurt everything Jinyoung came into your life. The moment you saw him, you fell for him. I never blamed you or him. I couldn’t because he was everything I could never be: reserved but funny. Incredible handsome but down to earth. See? The comparison was killing me. I tried so much to fight back, to fall out. But I couldn’t. Do you know how it feels to love you? It’s like waiting for a boat at the airport, totally pointless. I cried every night, but I just couldn’t see a solution like a lost,** **hurt and blinded fool. My melting point was your wedding, I got nothing left for me, no happy ending and I was drown in a pool of emotions. Right after you left for your honeymoon I had the biggest panic attack of my life, my mum and psychiatrist got me hospitalized. That’s the reason I never answered your phone calls. I was barely living. The day I stopped placing you at first was the day I decided to walk away. To heal my wounds, to start again. So to Hong Kong I went. My life was different, I changed everything about me. Like the land hardens after the rain so did my heart. I had no friends, no one to care for, no confidence. I behaved rudely. I ripped my heart out and I blocked people from my life. I didn’t want to get attach again. However, my resolution didn’t last long YoungJae came into my life like a sunshine. Since he saw me, he stuck by my side and refused leaving me. He became my brother, even though he is my dongsaeng he acted like my hyung. He got me out of my shell. He became my P.A. and thanks to him I started my company. YoungJae is one of my closest friend now and I can never have enough time in my life to say thanks to him. But then… well… I collapsed again-**

**I really had no idea. If I had known I would have never tried to contact you again. I never wanted to cause trouble. Gaga please forgive me. I chase you in Hong Kong because I really wanted to see you again. Knowing all this information I have no words to say but Sorry-** Mark was so deeply affected he didn’t notice the tears coming out his eyes. **_Jackson, the most selfless person didn’t deserve to suffer so much-_**

**Mark, hyung, Yien, don’t beat yourself. I never gave you any signs you couldn’t have known. No need to say sorry. As I said before, there are more things to say, give more time to explain-** added Jackson.

**I.. I just… please tell me more-** Mark’s voice was faltering.

**I thought I was doing fine, but you showed up and my world collapsed. I was afraid of seeing you again, so I escaped, thinking that you were living in China I made my decision to come back to Korea. Boy I was wrong. I tried to keep my distance to protect me, but I saw you in the park and I thought I had to run again. This time was different, I had gone through so much, I had walked such a long path. I saw you under a different light. JB hyung entered in my life and he helped me realized I was actually doing fine: I am a person with new ideas and projects: a completely different Jackson, more mature and independent. He helped me to tear down the walls I built around my heart. My wounds are healed, the scars remain but I’m happier now-** concluded Jackson.

**Do you regret anything Jackson, I mean, do you regret having meeting me? I caused you so much painful memories. Do you regret being my friend?** \- asked a concerned Mark.

**No, nothing at all. I regret nothing. Not the good things nor the bad memories I got from meeting you. It’s all paid for, wiped away. I’m no longer a slave of my past. Those painful moments were the inspiration behind my musical career. I became a producer and a song writer. I can’t picture my life without music. My love towards you was my source, my energy so I have to actually say thanks for the memories instead of blaming you. If I could go back in time, I would befriend you again, there’s no doubt about that-** responded a sincere Jackson.

**But I caused you troubles, pain, horrible memories. How can you be thankful for that?** \- inquired Mark.

**Thanks to my experiences I became the person that I am today and I feel great about me. I may be grumpy and edgy. I may be hard headed and hardworking all at the same time. I fell in love hyung, I fell in love with myself: I like the person I look in the mirror every morning. I’ve learned to embrace my imperfections. The good and bad moments formed me. I’m started again and I wanted you to know that I let go of all bad emotions, I hope we can meet again as friends-** answered Jackson.

**I still don’t know what to say, so, um, have you forgotten? I mean, I don’t want to be rude… um... Have you fallen out? -** Quietly asked Mark afraid of listening to the answer.

**I’m definitely letting go of all my one sided love hyung, I’m certain I have moved forward. No need to feel sorry or worry about my feelings, Mark. I’m doing fine-** confidently said Jackson.

**I, well, still have no words to say. This is a lot to take in. this is overwhelming-** commented Mark while some tears were still falling down.

**I understand what you heard is a lot to take in, whenever you feel ready to be my friend again please contact me. I know we can’t get the same connection we had before, but I hope we can meet again with a light heart and warm hands Mark-** said Jackson while standing up. This was his last step to accept his new life. The weight was lifted from his shoulders. Jackson offered a hand to Mark. He was hesitant in accepting in… Mark wiped away the tears and took Jackson’s hand and got up.

**Can I hug you, for the old times?** \- asked Mark for he needed the comfort of the past years, the warmth that only Jackson radiated.

**Sure thing hyung, no hard feelings-** responded a smiling Jackson while opening his arms.

Mark took a deep breath and went closer to Jackson, his heart was beating like crazy. He leaned on his ex-best friend and hugged him. It was all confusing but at the same time everything made more sense. After a couple of minutes they broke the hug.

**I guess it’s time for going back. JB might be ready. I need to find him-** said Jackson

**Yeah, you’re right. We’ve been here for long time. I think Jinyoung may also be looking for me-** added Mark.

**Yeah, let’s go. I have my flight back to Hong Kong in the early morning so I have to go home soon-**

**What? Are you leaving Korea?** \- asked Mark not wanting to be again away from Jackson.

**Yes, I’m leaving but just for a short time. I need to go back to Wang entertainment cause they need the boss back. But I’ll be coming to Korea since I’m just starting this branch here I’m going to be living in Seoul in the long run** \- explained Jackson.

Oh, so, let’s go back then- added a nervous Mark.

Both of them went back to the reception they bid they farewell and took different directions.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

JB approached Jackson.

**All done?** \- asked JB

**Yes hyung, all done-** responded Jackson.

**Any bad news?** \- inquired JB

**No, don’t worry, I’m feeling good right now, everything is gonna be okay. Can we leave this place? I’m so exhausted both physically and mentally-**

**Sure Jackson, I’m driving you home. I’m not taking a no as answer** \- added JB.

**Ok, whatever-** said Jackson, he didn’t want to fight plus he knew JB was gonna have his way, closing the distance between them Jackson took JB’s hand into his. It was quite of journey, but Jackson was glad he saw the end of the road. Everything was going to be fine, Jackson was sure of it.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Jinyoung was waiting for Mark at the entrance of the building.

**Is everything all right?** **-** asked a worried Jinyoung.

**I don’t know. How about you? Did you get the chance of talking to JB? –**

**Yeah, we had a heart-to-heart talk-** said Jinyoung.

**How did it go? How do you feel? -** inquired Mark.

**Similar to you, it’s confusing. But I feel relieved now that I know all the truth, it’s like a liberation. I need time to let everything sink in though-** sincerely responded Jinyoung.

**Me too Jinyoung, me too, can we go home?** \- asked Mark.

**Yes, let’s go-** said Jinyoung.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★

Not all love stories have a happy ending, and this, the one between Mark and Jackson is one of those.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★


End file.
